Before The Bud Burst Into Bloom
by tiffy-kun823
Summary: The time Byakuya and Hisana spent together before the plum blossom bloomed. "If I had never known you, I would be incomplete. I love you, Hisana." COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**_Alrighty this is my interpretation of how Byakuya and Hisana met and fell for each other. Enjoy. You May Cry. _**

* * *

The day had ended shortly for young Hisana. She was at school and some gas pipe exploded. Luckily, no one was hurt. Hisana, on the other hand, was depressed that her choir class had been cancled. "Why couldn't the pipe burst after fourth period?" She whined. Her teacher looked at her sternly. "Just be happy the school didn't explod, Miss Otonashi." Hisana rolled her eyes while gathering her books.

There could be worst things she thought. Her family was expecting a new member in six months. A girl. Hisana's father, Hitomi, had been exstatic when he heard about another daughter. Her mother, Sara, was dreading it though. Sara had been a spoiled only child who had never expected that having a baby would ruin one's figure so horribly. Hitomi had been the oldest of four children and he wanted a big family. "More grandkids to spoil," he'd say.

As Hisana walked home, she thought of all the possible names for her little sister. "Something unique, like mine. Mabey Kameko or Suzuki." Hisana had the honor of giving possible names to the baby. When Hisana walked up to her house there was an unfamilar car in the driveway. One could tell that someone high-class drove the car. "Mom, I'm home," she called. She heard someone whisper, "And if the kid isnt mine, I won't support you anymore. You can start by giving me back that diamond necklace."

After a few moments, a very handsome, very well dressed man came out of the living room. He had golden blond hair and deep blue eyes. "Good afternoon," he said and walked out of the house. Hisana went to find her mother on the living room floor. Blood trickled down her mouth. Hisana had helped her clean up and asked repeatedly what had happened. All her mother said was, "Don't tell your father, Hisana. Just don't."

* * *

Hisana and her father had a very strong bond. He was her life and vice versa. It pained Hisana to keep anything from him. Hisana carried all of her father's features. Large indigo eyes and black hair. They both loved music and the arts. Hitomi always pushed Hisana to do your best at everything. He would say, "Anyone who tells you that you can't do something are too afraid to do it thierselves." She took that saying to heart. Her bond with her mother wasn't as strong. There had always been an invisible gap in thier relationship. That as just how it was.

Through the advanced art of sneeking around, Hisana had found out the name of the blond man. His name was Riku and he was definetly rich. No one needed to tell Hisana that her mother was having an affair with that man. Hisana wasn't naive or stupid. But her father was blinded by the excitment of the new baby, so much that everyting else was non-existant. Everything but his oldest child.

* * *

When Sara was eight months pregnant, she told Hitomi about Riku and filed for divorce. During that time Hisana lived with her father in a hotel since Sara had sold thier house and went to live with Riku. Sara promised custody to the baby's father. There was no doubt in her mind that it was Riku. No doubt whatsoever.

On January fourteenth Sara went into labor. It was akward in the waiting room since Hisana and Hitomi sat across from Riku and his parents. There was utter silence. After a few hours, a frantic nurse stumbled up to them. "It's a girl," she said. "And, um, she wants to see her daughter first." Hisana walked with the nurse to he mother's room. When Hisana was in her room, she noticed her mother was crying hysterically.

Hisana went and held her little sister. Little Rukia( Sara and Riku had decided her name) had black hair and indigo eyes. "Dad!" Hitomi rushed into the room. "Hisana what-" As soon as he saw Rukia, he burst into tears. He hugged Hisana and kissed Rukia many times. As promised Hitomi would regain custody.

Or so they thought. Hisana promised her father that she would visit her mother everyday after school. On the day Sara was to get out of the hospital they talked about something serious. "Hisana, you and Rukia will be coming to live with Riku and I."

"No! I don't want to live with you! You promised Dad and I could keep Rukia." Sara sighed. "Listen, you don't have a choice in this. I've made uo my mind." They argued about this matter all the way to the taxi and even on the way to the hotel Hisana was staying in.

"I'm not staying with you! You ruined Dad's life! I hate you!" With that Hisana stormed from the car with Rukia in her arms. Sara stopped Hisana and they yelled back and forth for a while. Hisana heard her father yelling something, but she was to late to move away from the huge truck racing toward them.

Hisana remembered what happened when the truck struct her and her mother. She remembered feeling every bone in her body breaking. She remembered clutching Rukia tighter, as if to save her. She remembered hearing Sara's shrill cries and Hitomi's shouts for help. The last thing she saw was a pool of blood and Hitomi runing toward her. That was her last memory of the world of the Living.

* * *

When Hisana came to, she was staring at a wooden wall. She sat up and looked around. "Rukia?" Sara came out of a room. "Hisana, you're awake." Hisana looked extremely confused. "Mom, where are we."

"The Rukon district. Listen to me, thing will be very different to you when we go outside." Hisana followed her mother outside and saw dirt paved roads and people dressed in kimonos. "Mom, where are we?" Everything looked extremely old fashioned. "In the Soul Society. This is where we'll live now. You, me and Rukia." Hisana looked at her hopefully. "And Dad?" Sara shook head.

Over the course of many months, Sara and Hisana worked very hard to provide to themselves. During that time they had even earned enough money to buy a small house. Hisana never questioned where her mother aquired that much money. She had a hunch. Thier neighbor, an elderly seemstress named Yukio, taught Hisana how to sew and bay-sat Rukia many times. One night, as Hisana was rocking Rukia to sleep, Sara came into the house and told Hisana to come woth her and to bring Rukia too.

Hisana did as she was told, and followed her mother all the way to an ornate carriage. A man, who was dressed almost as ornately as the carriage, stared at her. "So this is her?" He asked. Sara nodded and started toward the carriage. "Come, Hisana. We are going to go work for him." Hisana raised an eyebrow. "What are we going to be doing?" Sara tensed. "We're going to-" The man cut her off. "You and your mother are going to be courtesans." Hisana's eye's widened.

"No! Mom you can't do this again." Sara grabbed her forearm roughly. "Hisana, if we work for him, we will live in a huge mansion. We will get perks like beautiful clothes and jewels. Do not ruin this for me!" Hisana yanked her arm away. "No! I've had enough! I can make it on my own! And I'm taking Rukia too!" Hisana ran away from them not ever listening to her mother's calls for her.

* * *

In less than two weeks Hisana was homeless. She was starving and cold. She supposed Rukia was too. She clutched Rukia tightly while letting tears fall from her eyes. They couldn't go one like this forever. There had to be somewhere better Rukia could go. Hisana, though exausted from the walking, knew exactly where to go. There was a small orphanage somewhere near where she was. After a while she found the huge building. Hisana kissed Ruika softly and left her on the door step. She ran away, so no one could see her tears of shame.

**Five Years Later**

Hisana had found a steady job as an arrend runner. On this day, as she breaked in the town square she met the person that would change her life.

* * *

**_Okay Definate ByakuyaXHisana romance in the next chapter. I hope you love this. And if you do please review! I LOVE BYAxHISA_**


	2. Sweet Dreams

**_I should tell you that updates will be slow cuz of school. So don't hate me. Enjoy this chapter._**

**_

* * *

_**

Byakuya opened his eyes to the bright sunlight. He laid on his bed for a little while thinking. For several weeks now, the same dream met him when he slept. He was walking throughout a meadow at night when sakura petals began to fall around him. But there wasn't any sakura trees in the meadow, and he didn't unleash Senbonzakura. Then he heard a woman singing. Eventually saw a figure standing with the cherry blossoms fluttering around her. Where ever she moved the petals moved with her. He was amazed. He even asked her what her name was. But when she would turn to tell him, she would disappear. He would then wake up.

Byakuya sighed. He was infactuated with a dream-woman. No one that perfect existed. After a while of mulling his dream over, he got up from his bed, very perplexed. He dressed lathargicly and decided to ask his parents for guidence. He walked through his family's manor greeting people as he did. He wove his way through many halls and doors. Finally he reached the room he was looking for. He walked up to the middle of the room, dropped to his knees, and bowed low. He stood again and lit two incence, then bowed again.

"Father, Mother. I must ask of your assitance. Lately, I have been having dreams about this woman. She enchants me whenever I see her. I know that this is just a dream, but I keep having this feeling that something is going to happen. I wish that she would at least tell me her name. So, I can know what to look for. Please, give me a sign that I'm not just in over my head." At that moment a window in the room flew open. Byakuya walked over to the window and peered out of it. The window over looked most of the Rukon disrict. He squinted and saw a figure running toward the estate.

His heart racing, Byakuya put out the incence and kissed the graves of his parents. He rushed from the room and toward the main entrance. He was excited but he hid that feeling from those around him. He made to the main door and opened it wide. His eyes, that were widened with hope, sank at who he saw. "B-ya-ku-ya!" Byakuya stared annoyed at Kaien Shiba, one of his only friends. He looked up to the heavans scowling. "Was this a warning?" Kaien through an arm around Byakuya's shoulder. "My friend, we are going out today. Remember we made plans last week. You promised."

Byakuya had tried to forget. He was astonished that Kaien had remembered because of how drunk he was that day. "I thought that Lady Miyako's mother was visiting today?" Byakuya prayed for a miracle. "She is but as you know, I don't like her," Kaien gave him a toothy grin. "Come on! Let's go! I found this great resturant in the Rukon disrict, that we gotta go to." Byakuya sighed and nodded slowly. "Yes! First, take those silver noodles out of your hair." Kaien yanked the kenseikan out of Byakuya's hair. "See, now you don't look loke such a dork," Kaien joked. He dragged Byakuya out of the manor. It would be a very long day.

* * *

Byakuya and Kaien walked around a decent part of the Rukon disrict. "You know hanging out with friends isn't fun if the person I'm with isn't talking," Kaien complained. Byakuya just shrugged. "Is your silence relevant to the dreams you've been having as of late?" Kaien mimicked Byakuya's grandfather. Byakuya tried to hide the small blush on his cheeks. "You know, Little Byakushi," Byakuya shot him a glare, "I'd understand if that chick in your dream was that hot. But I think you're going insane." Byakuya, oddly, felt the same way.

They walked around a little bit more, looking for something to do. A small singing voice hit Byakuya's hears. He froze in the middle of the street. "What's up?" Byakuya's lips moved but Kaien didn't hear him. "What?!" Kaien yelled. "The voice." Even this was a whisper. Byakuya walked toward the voice untill he found himself staring at a crowd of people. He tried to see over the people, but he was too far back. Up close the voice was angelic and smooth. His heart was racing again. Her lyrics matched the beauty of her voice. She sung of the passages of life and of what we were to expect for our futures. Byakuya looked back at Kaien, who was crying a little.

Her song was going wonderfully and when she was almost finished someone interupted. "Hisana!" Most of the crowd scuried away. A tall man dressed elegantly stormed up to her; his expression fierce. "Master Yudonmaru." The girl called Hisana bowed her head as she said this. The man picked up a can that was most likely filled with her earnings. The Hisana girl grabbed at the can. "Wait! I earned that!" She yelled. Her 'master' pushed her to the hard dirt. Yudonmaru looked disdainfully down at her. "And you owe me. Did you really think you could make your living as a singer? Get back to work girl, or there will be trouble." He emptied the can, threw it on the ground, and walked away

Byakuya's fists clenced. He was quite furious. Kaien gave him a look and they walked toward the girl. She was on her knees and her hands were shaking. Byakuya took out some money. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She was very warm to the touch. Hisana looked up frightened. "Are you alright?" Byakuya asked helping her up. She adverted her eyes. "Yes. Thank you." Kaien stepped up. "Jeez, that guy was a jerk," he said. Hisana held back a giggle. Byakuya smiled at her and grabbed her hand. She gasped. "Open your hand." She obliged and he put some money in her hand. "You earned it. Your song was beautiful."

Hisana blushed while trying to give the money back. "Please, I can't take your money." Byakuya pushed her hand away gentally. "No. Just take it. Like I said, you earned it." Hisana adverted her eyes again. "I can't take it." With that she dropped the money and ran off. Byakuya picked it up while watching her run away. Kaien couldn't hide his to-wide grin. "You like her don't you?" Byakuya hit him on the head. Kaien whined. "Well, I can't disaggree when it comes to the beauty of her song. She was pretty cute herself," Kaien mumbled. "Yes," Byakuya whispered. "Beautiful."

* * *

Byakuya didn't see Hisana again that day. When the sun had set, Kaien and Byakuya went to the resturant Kaien recommended. Unsurprisingly, it was also a bar. Knowing Kaien he was going to drink untill he got so delierious, he thought Byakuya was Miyako. It has happened on more than one occasion. They hadn't even ordered when Byakuya heard a familiar voice. He stepped outside to see if his dreams had come true. They had.

He saw Hisana walking around with an elderly woman. After the older woman left he walked up to her. "Hi." She spun to face him. "Oh. Good evening. How has your day been?" she asked. He smiled. "Alright. My friend and I are about to have dinner. Would you care to join us?" He asked. "Oh no, thanks. I'm not hungry." After she said that, her stomach grumbled and she blushed. "Are you sure you don't want to eat with us? We'd love to have you."

Hisana's blush was reddening. "I'd love too. Thank you." She followed him to the resturant, and she sat with him while waitimg for Kaien to finish ordering. When Kaien saw them his eyes widened and he ran up to the table. "Holy crap! It's you! You're here! YAY!!!!" Some people were staring at him now. Hisana giggled at him. She had a beautiful laugh. They all talked for a while, shared stories and the like. It was all laughs. Especially when Kaien was drunk. It was hilarious.

"I- I want to give a toast to my favorite peoples. First to my bestest friend, Byakuchi Kuchiya. You may be an aloof bastard- well you're not aloof, you're a doof. Hahahaha! Where was I, oh yeah! You may be an aloof bastard, but you're my best friend. Next, to my wife Miyako. She is the best woman in the world! She's beautiful- well not more than you Hisana- she's smart, and the best when it comes to the bedroom. And finally to, Captian Ukitake. I wouldn't be who I am today without him. He is- sniff- the only guy- sniff, sniff- WAAAAH!" Kaien broke into hysterical cries.

Byakuya and Hisana led him out of the resturant. "Let me walk you home," Byakuya offered. "Thank you." Hisana led him to a small house far from the town. "Well this is where I stop." Before he could respond a huge figure jumpedin front of him. "Oh my god! Byakuya!" Kaien yelled. It turned out to be a medium sized dog. Hisana pet the dog and let it lick her hand. "I'm sorry. She belongs to me. Her name is Mimi. Be nice, Mimi." Byakuya couldn't help but smile. She wouldn't cease to steal his heart.

"Well, thank you for dinner, Byakuya. It was nice. I had fun." She was smiling again. "We were happy to have you. You're a very nice girl." He smiled back. He wanted to kiss her so bad. He wanted to taste her soft lips. To feel her face. To touch her without boundaries. He was wanting too much at one time. Since he couldn't cease his ache, he just kissed her forehead. She was blushing mildly again. "Good night Hisana." She looked into his eyes. "Good night."

Byakuya started to walk away still carrying Kaien. "Byakuya!" He turned to her again. "I would like to see you again," she said. "I feel the same, Hisana. And you will see me again." She waved a farewell to them. Unintentionally, Byakuya had fallen in love. He looked to the Heavans again. "Thank you for the sign. You both must approve. Thank you for sending her to me. I love her. My sweet, Hisana."

* * *

**_I can believe I finished 2day. Well kewl. Please Review. _**


	3. Uncertainty

Hisana sighed as she laid in her small, stiff bed. Byakuya, she thought. He was the most handsome boy. well man, she had ever seen. He had the most beautiful smile. It was boyish and tempting. Though she had just met him, her heart couldn't help but skip a beat when he looked at her. She supposed that his greatest feature was his eyes. They told her that he was honest and gental. She really wanted to see him again. Hopefully he would return soon. Like the next day. Well, she was asking for too much at once.

Hisana rolled over in her bed and sighed again. He was like a prince from a storybook. "Byakuya? My Prince Charming?" she thought outloud. She then shook her head. She didn't have time to be interested in this boy. She had an obligation to finding Rukia and taking care of her. Hisana was still ashamed for leaving Rukia at that orphanage. After she left her, she moved from district to district trying to find solid work. She hadbeen hired by a wealthy man by the name of Aiden Yudonmaru. He wasn't the best boss, but he provided a small house for her and the rent was fair.

Though Hisana had been through most of the Rukon, she had never seen Byakuya before. He wore black robes so she assumed that he was a soul reaper. She didn't know much about the higher ups in the Soul Society, but he didn't dress like the ones she had seen every once in a while. He must have lived in the not-so-poor part of the Rukon ditrict. She had a day off the next day, so she would ask Ms. Yukio about him. Yukio was a huge gossiper, therfore she should know about him by name.

* * *

Hisana left for Yukio's house and clothing store early the next morning. It would be a long walk and she wanted to be there before lunchtime. She arrived there around nine, and noticed that she wasn't busy that day. She let herself in. "Yukio!" The older woman can out of another room,looked up to her and smiled. "How have you been, Hisana?" Hisana shrugged nonchalantly. "Yukio, you know a lot about people, right?" Yukio picked up a needle and some thread. "Of course. Why?"

"I was hoping you could tell me something about someone. You see, yesterday, I met this boy and he was really nice and all. He seemed like he was from the richer part of the Rukon, but I don't know, and I was hoping that you could tell me-"

"The name, Hisana?" Yukio asked focusing on the kimono she was making. Hisana cleared her throat. "His name was Byakuya. Byakuya Kuchiki." Yukio put down what she was doing and looked at Hisana sternly. "How do you know a Kuchiki?" She asked frowning. "Well, he was just in the neighborhood, and he invited me to dinner. He was with his friend Kaien and-"

"He was a little hasty wasn't he, Hisana?" Hisana scowled at her. "He wasn't going to hurt me Yukio. I could tell. It was in his eyes." she said dreamily. Yukio rolled her eyes. "I usually wouldn't be upset about your happiness, but I have allways had a problem with the head of the Kuchiki Clan. Genrei is his name. He looks down on anyone that has a lower 'rank' than him. Discusting." Hisana sat next to her and rubbed Yukio's aging hands. "I think that Byakuya is different. He seemed very easygoing around me dispite my being from here."

Yukio smiled at her. "Fine. You are old enough to make your own decisions. You are an adult now." She held out the kimono she was making. "Here, try this on." Hisana took the kimono into the next room. It fit very nicely. It was a very bright yellow and had many pink lillies on the obi. It was simple, yet beautiful. When Hisana came back out Yukio smiled pridefully again. "You can keep that. Now, tell me how handsome this noble boy was." Hisana blushed while giving her graphic details about Byakuya's looks.

"My, my, my. You know if I was your age, I would go for him." Hisana stared at her, her mouth agape. "When have I ever lied to you?" Yukio asked. Hisana shrugged. They started toward the door. "Come, let's get some breakfast." When they stepped outside Hisana locked eyes with familar grey ones.

* * *

Byakuya stared at Hisana; his eyes smiling. He held his promise that she would see him again. When his grandparents asked him of his day, he decided not to tell the whole truth. His grandfather would definetly lecture him about spending time with a girl from the Rukon District. He decided to see her after breakfast. Kaien had begged to go with him and he had brought Miyako along, who was convinced that he was in love. When they had went to her house, her master had told them that she went to a dress shop to the west. Byakuya simply felt for her spiritual pressure.

He noticed that Hisana was blushing madly, and the woman next to her stared. Weird. "Good morning, Hisana." She looked up at him and smiled. "Hi," she said shortly. She looked past him to Kaien and waved at him and a tad nervously at Miyako. "I told you I would see you again," he said smiling. The older woman next to her mumbled, "So, this is him." Hisana blushed darker and nodded quickly. The older woman circled him. Byakuya was highly disturbed. "Tall. Hm, broad shoulders. Silky hair. Mmmph. My word, Hisana you certainly are lucky."

Hisana was going scarlett. Miyako walked up to Hisana and took her hand. "Hi, I'm Miyako. Kaien's wife," she said perkily. "Oh! Hello, I'm Hisana. Kaien really likes to brag about you." Miyako blushed and whispered something in Hisana's ear. Then Hisana blushed and giggled while looking at Byakuya. Kaien nudged him on the arm while giving him a dirty look.

Hisana turned to Yukio. "Do you mind if I go with them? I promise we can go to breakfast another time." Yukio looked at the people who were accompanying her. "Fine. See me once more before you go home." Hisana nodded while waving and walking with the others. "Oi. She's got it bad." With that Yukio walked back into her dress shop.

* * *

Once again, Hisana had a wonderful night filled with laughter and fun. They went to a resturant again then went to a small fair. Kaien, weirdly, didn't get drunk while they joked around. Probably because his wife was there. Miyako and Kaien went home early which left Byakuya and Hisana alone. After she went to see Yukio again, Byakuya escorted her home. It was an awkward silence. Byakuya broke that silence with a serious question.

"How would you feel about comming to stay with me?" Hisana looked at him shocked. "I don't think-" her voice broke and she blushed mildly. She stared to walk faster; away from Byakuya. "Hisana, wait!" She broke into a run but he grabbed her arm before she got away. "Wait." This was a hoarse whisper. Hisana then was enraged. "No! What do you think I am?! Some little prostitute from Inuzuri?! Are you planning to make me your courtesan or something?! I bet your family recruits one everyday!" She jerked out of his grasp and ran again.

Byakuya shunpoed in front of her. Hisana'a head hit his chest roughly and she fell to the cold ground. Tears were falling from her eyes. Byakuya could tell that this wasn't just from what he said. He kneeled down to her and wiped her tears away. "Hisana, I wouldn't dissrespect you that way. I- I don't know what I wanted. I suppose I want you around me more." Hisana sobbed softly. "I can't- No I won't get involved with you. I'm sorry." She scrambled to her feet and ran toward her small house. Byakuya didn't think to go after her. It was too painful.

* * *

When Hisana had arrived at her house, a woman who had also worked for Aiden Yudonmaru, stood at her door. "Thank heavans you've arrived. Listen to me girl, Master Yudonmaru has doubled this month's payments." Hisana's eyes widened. She hadn't paid the full amount the proir month. "But, I can't afford that! He'll kick me out, or kill me."

The woman pulled her closer by her hand. "Look, I have arranged for you to move on to the next disrict. There should be a carriage waiting for you a few blocks north. Get as far away from here as soon as possible." Hisana squeezed the woman's hand. "Go! Now!"

Hisana broke into a run farther from he home. After a few minutes of running, Hisana saw a large carriage carrying many people. "Wait! WAIT!" Before she could get close to the carriage, rough hands grabbed her from behind. They covered her mouth and pulled her away.

Hisana felt herself being thrown to the ground. She was shaking rapidly. "M-Master Yudonmaru." He looked down at her. A frightening glimmer of lust shone in his eyes. He pulled her up by the collar. "You can't pay this month's rent eighther, Hisana." Her heart rate increased. "Please. Give me a few more days. I promise I can give you the full payment. Please." She begged while tears streemed from her eyes.

"How about you pay me in full. _Right now_." he whispered in her ear. He then ripped her kimono from her upper body. Hisana screamed as loud as she could, but he was all ready tracking kissed around her collarbone. His hand groped in her most secret and sensitive areas. She gasped and screamed again.

He then pulled away from her. He punched and kicked her, while Hisana let out soft screams. She felt her body go numb in certain areas and tasted blood in her mouth. When he was done punishing her from screaming, he tore her kimono from the rest of her body, followed by her under clothes. That left her naked in front of him.

She tried crossing her legs, but it proved to be of no avail because of his strenth. He kissed her chest and stomach but she kicked him when he tried to go lower. This earned another beating. She writhed on the ground while he undressed. She would not look at him. He kneeled back down next to her and kissed her on the mouth. Hisana couldn't help but feel so helpless. He would undoubtedly rape then kill her. The fear of dying while being tourtured. It was to much.

Hisana gasped when she felt something hard pressing against her thigh. She closed her eyes as even more tears spilled from them. This was it. No one was here to save her. No one would ever save her. "Hisana!" She reconized that voice instantly and cried even more. Aiden went to face his inturupter and was about to say something before- "Scatter Senbonzakura." Hisana heard Aiden's piercing screams of pain and felt blood hit her skin.

"Hisana. Come to me." She stood shaking and ran into Byakuya's arms. He threw the haiori over her small figure and held her tight. His heart was raceing out of furiosity and relief. She was alright and that was what mattered. She was crying loudly which caused his heart to burn. He knew where she would be safe so he lifted her off of her feet, and shunpoed toward his home. He wouldn't let her go. Ever.

* * *

_**So you like? I hope so. Pleez review if you have questions, comments or you love it. I accecpt flames. h**_


	4. House Maid

Hisana felt her body being laid down on something soft. Wasn't she just outside in an ally? It seemed like seconds pasted. She looked around to find herself in a spacious ornate room. She moved around on the lavish futon that she was laying on. Hisana was sure this was Byakuya's room. "Hisana?" She looked up and saw him walking toward her. His expression was grim. She adverted her eyes in shame. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded slowly. "Would you like to shower?" She nodded again and stood clutching his haori to her body.

"The bathroom's just through there." He was pointing toward the left side of his room. She traipsed quickly to the room and closed the door softly. When Hisana was alone in the room, she started to cry hysterically again. She leaned against the wall and cried untill she couldn't breath. Then she slipped out of the haori and into the warm tub. It smelled of cherry blossoms. She brought her knees the her chest and stayed like that for a while. Tears still flowwed from her eyes.

Despite being in such cleansing water, she felt so dirty and impure. If she hadn't been saved by Byakuya- she didn't want to think about it. He had been so kind to her, she felt as if just being touched by another man was betrayal to him. It was odd feeling. It was how she felt when she kept secrets from the people she cared for. But this wasn't a secret. He saw what had happened between herself and Aiden. It must have hurt him deeply to see her like that with someone. And for it to be an attack and not her choice.

After a few minutes she got out of the now cooling tub. She wrapped a towel around herself and looked in the mirror. She had bruises all over her upper body and probably had a broken rib. There was a soft knock at the door. Her heart skipped a beat. She went over to the door and opened it slightly. "Yes?"

"I have something for you to change into," Byakuya mumbled. She reached for tha garment and pulled it through the door. "Thank you," she whispered and closed the door. Then she cried somemore.

* * *

Byakuya paced around his room. He mind was in turmoil over what he had witnessed. He felt like destroying the man who had dared to touch Hisana like that, which he did. He felt no remorse for that trash. Unfortunetly he had to deal with Hisana's tears, and he wasn't prepared to talk to her about what had happened. He felt weak because he couldn't get there before she was hurt too bad. Looking at her cuts and bruises made him want to kill Aiden again.

He looked at the bathroom door and saw Hisana walk out slowly. Her eyes were puffy and red and she was still a little wet. She sat stiffly on his bed. He went next to her and stroked her back. When she flinched, he stopped and stroked her hands. "I'm sorry you had to go through that," he murmured in her ear. Her head rested on his chest. She started to sob again. He held her for a long time before there was a knock on the door. Hisana gasped and Byakuya got up to get the door.

When he returned to the futon, he was carring a tray that held a teapot and two cups. He poured them each a cup and handed one to Hisana. She sipped it slowly and sighed as it went down her throat. "This should make you feel a little bit better." Hisana nodded and placed her empty cup on the tray. Byakuya set it outside of the room and went to sit in a chair. "Please get some sleep," he said. Hisana didn't try to argue whenit came to kicking him out of his bed. She just got comfertable and fell asleep instantly.

Late at night, Hisana tossed and turned. She couldn't escape the horrid dream that plauged her mind and heart. She was sweating heavily and moaning loudly. Visions of Aiden hovering over her kept appearing; he wouldn't leave her thoughts. She just couldn't escape that dream. Untill protective arms went around her waist and pulled her close. She turned around in Byakuya's embrace and snuggled against him. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for saving me," she whispered. Byakuya kissed her lips chastely. "You're safe now. Don't worry, Hisana. I'll protect you."

* * *

Byakuya woke to the sound of light tapping. He regained so sense and noticed that someone was knocking on his door. He got out of bed quietly and went to the door. It turned out to be his grandfather. "Good morning, Byakuya. I wanted to-" Ginrei turned his attention to the bed. His eyes widened with... Pride. They went out of the room. "Who's she?" He asked smirking. "Um, she-"

"What noble house is she from?" Ginrei inquired. Byakuya felt panic rise to his chest and up to his brain. "She-" Byakuya groaned when he saw his grandmother approach them. "What is going on out here?" She asked. "There's a girl in Byakuya's room. In his bed." Byakuya's grandmother, Setsuna, gasped while covering her mouth. "Oh! My little Byakushi is becoming a man!" Byakuya felt his face heat up. "What noble house is she from Byakuya?" Ginrei asked impatiently. "What is her name, Byakushi?"

"Hisana, but-" Setsuna sighed. "What a lovely name." Ginrei stroked his chin. "I've never heard of a Hisana in one of the noble houses. Which house is from?" Byakuya ran his hand through his hair. "She isn't from a noble house." Ginrei's smile faded and Setsuna looked worried. "What?" Ginrei looked extremely angry. "Now, Ginrei, please calm down," Setsuna said worriedly. "I will not calm down! Byakuya, what the hell is some Rukon trash doing in your bed?! Let alone my house!"

"She was almost raped yesterday, grandfather. She needed my help," Byakuya said reasoningly. "So? And how do you know it was rape? It isn't rape if the little whore wanted it." Setsuna gasped. "Don't say that! You don't know that young lady personally. You shouldn't make false accusations." Ginrei scoffed. "Whatever! Listen to me, Byakuya. That wench isn't staying here. Get her out." Anger took root in Byakuya. "No." Ginrei's eyes widened. "What did you just say to me?"

"I said no. She needs me, and I'm willing to take care of her. You won't stop me," he stated a little warningly. Ginrei narrowed his eyes. "How dare you. You truely meen what you say don't you." Byakuya nodded. "Fine. Then at least intoduce us to the girl." Byakuya nodded again and the three of them stepped into the room. Hisana still lay on the bed in a deep sleep. Byakuya sat next to her and strocked her back, in an effort to wake her up gentally. She moaned and rolled to face him. Her eyes opened lazily. "Byakuya." She smiled. "Hisana, my grandparents would like to meet you."

She sat up and blushed when she saw the elderly people standing behind him. She sat on her knees and bowwed low. "Um, good morning my Lord and Lady." Setsuna cupped her face. "It's very nice to meet you, Hisana." Hisana blushed some more. Ginrei had the most sour look on his face. "Why are you here, girl?" he asked rudely. "Oh, well I was attacked last night and Byakuya saved me. I am indepted to him." Ginrei rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Indepted."

"Please grandfather. I want dearly for her to stay here," Byakuya said taking her hands. "The only way I will allow her to stay in my house is if she works for it. She can become your courtesan or some-"

"No!" Everyone turned thier attention to Hisana. "I will never become anyone's courtesan! I'm above that!" Ginrei was furious. "You are above nothing. All you are is a whore from the Rukon Disrict. Nothing more. If you dare raise your voice to me again, I will not show mercy on your worthless life." Hisana stoped breathing for a moment. "If you don't want to be a courtesan then you can be a house maid. I'll personally make to arrangments." Hisana returned his dark gaze with her own. "Do as you wish, my Lord."

* * *

Later that day Hisana was led to a room, which she was to share with another maid. Since she wasn't working that day, she decided to sleep for the day. Her dreams were mostly confusing; questioning her decision to work for this family. She had decided that she did need work and she couldn't go back to where she was living before, so she might as well work for them. Around sunset someone opened the door yelling, "Okay! I'll see you tomorrow, girl! 'Kay! Night, night!"

Hisana looked at the caramel skin colored girl before her. She wore light brown glasses and hand dark brown hair. "Hi! You must be my new roomie. My name's Shilon. What's your's?" Hisana smiled. "My name is Hisana. Nice to meet you, Shilon." Shilon plopped down next to her. "Well let me tell you somethin' about me. I've been workin' here my entire life. I love to dance and I hate my boss. My dream for the future is to marry some captian of the thirteen court guard squads. Ahh! That would be the life." Hisana giggled.

They talked for the rest of the night and Shilon gave her tips in what to do when she cleaned and cooked. Shilon even drew out a map for her. "This place is usually filled with kiss asses, so just don't talk to them or make eye contact." Hisana nodded while holding back laughter. "The day starts at six and ends at nine. And us maids aren't allowed to do anything fun, like going to balls or to town for a day of fun." Hisana shrugged. "I'm not really in to that kind of stuff." Shilon moved closer. "Is it true that you and Lord Byakuya are in L-O-V-E?" Hisana blushed and fiddled with her hands.

"No, we're just friends. He saved me and invited me to stay here with him, but we aren't in love." Shilon smirked while laying in her stiff bed. "Uh-huh. Well when you're ready to tell me all of the juicy details, I'll be here with an open ear." Hisana laughed playfully and settled into bed. "Well there is no juicy details. I don't love, Byakuya. And he doesn't love me." She instantly regreted the words and felt her chest get tight. She thought she didn't love him , but she couldn't even tell herself that.

* * *

_**How are u liking it so far? There should be more romance in the next chap with hint of drama. If u want more review!**_


	5. A Horrible Way To Start

**_Sorry for the long wait. School is a bitch and so is my computer getting a virus. It's gone now thank god._**

**_

* * *

_**

"Hisa. Wakey. Wakey Girlfriend. Time for work." Hisana opened her eyes lazily. Shilon was hovering over her smiling. "Here. This should fit you. It's to small for me." Hisana took the kimono from Shilon's hands. It was a simple purple thing that had probably seen better days. Hisana looked outside to see that it was still dark outside. "What time is it?" Hisana asked drowsily. "About a quarter to six." Hisana sighed and stretched. When she was a little more awake she slipped on the kimono and rubbed her eyes. "Listen. All you have to do is go to the kitchen and give Lady Kuchiki her morning tea. Go down in about an hour. I'll see you around lunch time. Bye!" Hisana sat around for most of the hour reviewing her map.

When she was done, she started for the kitchen which was very far from her room. She walked for about ten minutes before she found the kitchen. The aroma of shrimp and fresh herbs filled her nostrils. She sighed heavily and walked around. "You, girl!" Hisana spun and saw a heavy set lady staring at her. The woman wore a grey kimono and had dusty brown hair. She also had a huge revolting mole above her upper lip to the far right. Hisana was sure there was hair on it, too. "I'm glad you're here. You're three minutes late though, and I don't tolerate tardiness." Hisana swallowed and nodded. "Here is Lady Kuchiki's tea. The room is very far from here, but you better get the tea there hot. Searing hot." Hisana nodded.

"Um, where is her room exactly?" she asked. The woman rolled her eyes. "Once you leave the kitchen, take a left and keep walking until you see the indoor garden. Once you're there make a right and continue down a very long hall. At the end of that hall should be a door to the outside. Go outside and walk directly across the walkway and continue into another part of the manor. Once you're in there walk straight ahead and that is her room." Hisana couldn't process so much information at once. Especially, since the woman spoke incredibly fast. "Would you mind repeating th-"

"Go!" Hisana scurried from the room with the teapot in her hands. She walked quickly down the halls and avoided the scornful looks thrown her way. She walked for about fifteen minutes before she thought that she was lost. She noticed that no one was walking in the halls anymore. "Oh no," she mumbled to herself. She continued to walk around until she knew she was officially lost. "Oh no," she squealed quietly. Hisana paced around in a circle trying to retrace her steps. "Indoor garden. Make a right. Oh!" She turned around and walked back a few feet. She found the indoor garden and made a right. Eventually she made it to the outdoor walkway. She ran to the other manor and burst through the door. When she entered Lady Kuchiki's room she saw many young Ladies sitting in a circle.

"Finally. What took so long for the tea to get here?" A blond haired Lady said fluttering her fan. Hisana kneeled and served them tea. She was startled to see that the tea was no longer steaming. The blond Lady sipped it once and coughed rudely. The other Ladies sipped their tea as well and grimaced. Setsuna looked at Hisana and smiled. "Did you get lost on the way here, dear?" Hisana bowwed low and nodded. "Oh, well, from the kitchen to here it was a long walk. It's understandable that you got lost. Especially since you're new here." Hisana looked up at her and smiled with her eyes cast down. "Now dear, you can help prepare the food from now on. You'll work in the kitchen. One of the more experienced maids will bring me my tea." Setsuna smiled warmly. "Yes, milady." Hisana took the tea and left the room quietly. "What a horrible way to start."

* * *

The next day, Hisana started in the kitchen. She had to start much earlier than usual. Hisana yawned as she stirred some oatmeal. "You okay?" Hisana nodded towards Shilon who was flipping bacon. "Alright girls, let's get stuff plated. The family will be down any minute." Hisana spooned the oatmeal into bowls and started towards the dinning room. All of the family and some friends, were sitting around the table chatting. She blushed madly when Byakuya waved and smiled at her. She served everyone and retreated into the kitchen. "Oh my gosh," she whispered under her breath.

"Hisa and Byakushi sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-"

"Oh, shut up, Shilon!" Shillon looked hurt. "I'm sorry," Hisana mumbled. "No, I shouldn't have egged you on. Go serve them tea, please." Hisana picked up the teapot, and went back out to the dinning room. Right into an argument. A pitiful argument but an argument still. "Grandfather, I don't understand why I have to consume something I don't like." Genrei scoffed. "Look, a man has to eat in order to get stronger. I can't have the future Head of my family scrawny and thin. Eat that food."

"Grandfather, I truly would not like to eat this. I'm full." You could tell he was lying. "You can't leave the table until that food is gone from your plate." With that everyone at the table, but Byakuya, stood and left. Hisana went and collected the dishes from the empty seats. "Good morning, Hisana." She glanced at Byakuya and returned her attention to dishes. "Hisana." She picked up the cups they drank from and went into the kitchen. When she returned, Byakuya was still staring after her. "Yes, my Lord."

"Good morning, Hisana," he said staring directly into her eyes. "Good morning, my Lord." She went back to her work, trying to ignore his eyes staring at her. "Please, Hisana. Call me Byakuya." Hisana looked at him. "That would be most inappropriate, My Lord." Byakuya stood and took her in his arms. She struggled to get out of his grip. "Why are you being so distant towards me, Hisana?" He asked. Hisana pushed him away softly. "Please. Don't. It'll be better if you just left me alone. We're from two different worlds."

"Hisana-" She shook her head. "I need to get back to work, my Lord. Good day."

* * *

Later Hisana sat under a blooming Sakura tree for lunch. The outside of the manor had always relaxed her and made her feel safe. After lunch she just sat there breathing in and out while humming a small tune. She was awoken from her trance by a heavy force falling on top of her. "Oh, shit! Sorry." Hisana reconized that voice and her eyes widened. "Kaien?" Kaien looked up. "Hisana? Oh my gosh! Hisana, it's you." Kaien sat up. "Sorry. I was training with Byakuya and he sorta got me down." At this Byakuya came running towards them. His hair was unbound and he wasn't wearing his usual shinigami's haori. His broad chest was bear and he looked- amazing. Hisana blushed deeply and looked away.

Byakuya folded his arms against his chest. "Kaien, come. I need a good target." Kaien's eyes widened in horror. "Hisana, help me. Please." Hisana tried to form words but they wouldn't come out. "Scatter." Kaien let out a shrill scream. "Please don't!" Byakuya rolled his eyes. "Oh, fine. Coward. You know it surprises me that you're a lieutenant?" Kaien frowned and stuck out his tongue. "I apologize if we disturbed you, Hisana," Kaien mumbled. "It's fine. Excuse me."

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kaien yelled. "What did you do, Byakuya?!" Hisana couldn't help but giggle to herself. But she shut up when she heard Byakuya say, "Yes, Hisana, what did I do to you?" She turned and stared at him angrily. "Excuse me?" Byakuya stepped toward her. "I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't mean for my grandfather to treat you that way. I hope you will forgive me." Hisana stared into his eyes, searching for the truth. When she found it, tears formed in her eyes. "It will be better if you just left me alone, Byakuya. I'm sorry." She walked away from them and cried in her room. It hurt to much to care.

_Hisana opened her eyes sleepily. The sun beamed on her eyelids and she knew she must have slept late. She also noticed that the walls around her were a wine red color. Like in Byakuya's room. She was in Byakuya's room! She sat up suddenly and noticed that she wasn't wearing clothes. A scarlet blush appeared all over her body. She looked around her and noticed that Byakuya was lying next to her and that he also wasn't wearing clothes. Hisana began to panic. Byakuya opened his eyes wearily and smiled at her. Hisana's heart was racing now. She had an idea what they had did and that idea alone was frightening. Suddenly, the door burst open and Ginrei stormed in. He was yelling but she couldn't here his words. She was dragged outside by her wrists and thrown onto the grass. Ginrei unsheathed his sword and mumbled something. Hisana felt as if a thousand knives were piercing her all over her body._

"AHH!" Hisana sat up and breathed heavily. "What's wrong?" Shilon looked worried and half asleep. Hisana just burst into tears. Shilon consoled her by rubbing her back and mumbling soothing words. "What happened in the dream, Hisa?" Hisana blurted everything out and finished with, "I do love him, but it's not worth everything that can go wrong. I'm so scared." Shilon stroked her hair/ "Does he love you?" Hisana shook her head, paused, and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe. I'm not sure. I- I need air." Hisana left their room and went outside.

I was about midnight and no one should be out. She walked around the gardens and tried to relax. After a while she heard running water. She walked through some bushes and saw a small waterfall with a lake flowing from it. The lake water was a sparkling blue. It was almost celestial. There was a figure standing by the water. She went towards it and noticed who it was when it was too late. "Byakuya," she whispered breathlessly. Byakuya looked at her and smiled. "I couldn't sleep either." She looked away from him and fiddled with her hands. She had been doing that a lot lately.

"Did you have a nightmare? Will you tell me about it?" Hisana shook her head. Byakuya took her hands. "Why are you so sad, Hisana? What can I do to make you happy?" She shook her head again. "I've sinned too much to deserve happiness," she mumbled. Byakuya led her towards the lake. "This lake is made of the purist water in all of the Soul Society. If you confess your sins and go in there, you won't feel as bad about your past corruptions. I do it once a week. You should try it. I'm sure you'll feel better," Byakuya offered pulling her closer to the lake.

Hisana thought of everything wrong she ever did and stepped into the surprisingly warm water. When it reached her chest she put her head under the water. Byakuya followed after. Hisana had felt like so much had been taken off her shoulders. Byakuya's hand still held her hand and that made it even better. When she couldn't breathe anymore she burst through the water. When Byakuya came up, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Hisana relaxed against him and for the first time in years, she felt safe. "Let me take care of you, Hisana. Let me give you happiness." Hisana nodded against him, and he tightened his grip. "No one will hurt you anymore. Not while I'm here." Hisana looked up at him, and without thinking, pressed her lips to his. An eternity passed when they finally pulled apart to a man's elderly voice. "Byakuya!" And they turned and saw Ginrei standing there, enraged.


	6. Attainable and Unattainable

**_You demanded it, so here it is! Chapter 6!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Byakuya's eye narrowed in annoyance at his grandfather. It was just like him to snoop in on any of his business, and ruin his time alone with anyone. Though, Hisana was the first person he had been intimate with in this way. Hisana's eyes were wide with fear. He squeezed her lightly in order to tell her not to worry. She looked at him; tears were in her eyes. Byakuya had the sudden urge to break something. Like his grandfather's neck. Byakuya looked over at his grandfather, who had gone red in the face. He looked as if he would explode any minute.

"How could you possibly act in such a way, Byakuya?! You know better!" Ginrei yelled. His white hair shook at each word. "Why are you still holding her?" Byakuya held her closer. "Because I want to," Byakuya spat. He then felt Hisana's small hands push him away. "Forgive me my Lord. It was all my fault and it won't happen again. I swear." With that she walked out of the water and back toward the manor. Byakuya couldn't help but throw Ginrei an icy glare. Ginrei, in turn, walked towards Byakuya dangerously. "Why? Why do you insist on tormenting me by not following family regulations? Why do you do this to yourself? She won't make a good wife. She is from the streets and won't fit in. She's to thin to bear children. And she isn't lady-like. Why do you strive for something unattainable?"

"Because it isn't unattainable! You don't understand my f-" Ginrei shook his head and sighed. "Do you think your parents would want this for you?" Byakuya stared at his grandfather with disbelief. He knew that was a taboo subject. Especially when he was in a negative mood. "How could you possibly say that? You know I don't like to talk about them. You know that!" Byakuya was practically quivering with rage. "It's true. Your father wouldn't want-"

"Stop it!" Ginrei stared at Byakuya glumly. He walked to him and cupped his face. "Byakuya," Ginrei's voice softened considerably, "I only want what's best for you and your future. I want you to be sure of every decision you make. Settling on that girl will not help you in the future. I swear that." Ginrei pulled Byakuya to him stiffly. It was meant to show affection, but Byakuya could care less. Ginrei's hand lingered on his shoulder and then went back toward the manor. Byakuya just stayed at the lake. After a while, he went back into the water and mumbled, "I do this, so Hisana may forgive me."

* * *

Hisana once again stirred the food she was preparing slowly. She felt almost dead on the inside. Many things hit her the night before. She noticed that she would never be with Byakuya. There was nothing she could do. He was who he was and she the same. He would have to marry someone with a 'rank'. She couldn't love him lke she wanted to. She also noticed that she stopped caring about Rukia. It had been almost a year since she went to look for Rukia. She's been so wrapped up in everything else, that she simply forgot about her little sister. The last thing that hit her was the need for her mother. She must be out there somewhere. All Hisana wanted to do was forgive her for everything then maybe she could have some peace of her own.

"Hisa, how are you feeling?" Hisana shrugged her shoulders. "You shouldn't be so glum about everything, Hisa. Things can't get worse than this. Right?" Hisana didn't respond because she knew things could get much much worse. "Look Hisa, maybe you should take the rest of the day off. You had a rough night. I'll do your work," Shilon offered. "No, thanks. I won't let you do all that work. But thanks." Shilon smiled at Hisana's never ending compassion. The woman with the mole walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. "Listen, you all. The Annual Kuchiki Masquerade Ball is tomorrow. You know the rules. You are not to be seen around the house during that entire day. Do you understand? Shilon?" Shilon gave an innocent smile. "Of course we do."

The woman with the mole rolled her eyes and walked away. Hisana and Shilon continued their work till the end of the day. Shilon carried a mischevous smirk across her face the entire day though. It was unsettling to Hisana. Was she thinking what she thought she was? Once they were in the seclusion of their room, Shilon exploded. "We are going to the ball!" Hisana knew it, but it was still shocking that she was taking it that far. "No, we're not. I can't afford anymore trouble. And you can't afford any trouble!"

"But we can both afford a night of fun! Just one night! Besides it's a masquerade ball; no one's gonna know it's us." For an instant, Hisana considered it, but took that thought from her mind totally. "We- we don't even have dresses to wear." Shilon was trembling with excitement. "But I go shopping once a month for the maids. I buy under garments and stuff like that. I could get our dresses while I'm out tomorrow. What's your size?"

"Shilon, I'm not going." Shilon grabbed Hisana's hands and spun her around repeatedly. "We- Have- To- Go! You need to loosen up! I need fun time or I will perish! Please! Hisa, please!" Hisana looked into her friend's wide eyes. "Fine. I'll go. Only if you can get a nice dress for us both." Shilon squealed with excitement. Oh thanks Hisa! You won't be sorry." Hisana smiled stiffly. "I already am, Shilon."

* * *

The next day, Shilon was gone until just hours before the Ball began. At Shilon's pace, they wouldn't have time to get ready. Finally, Shilon came bursting in the room. Her arms were filled with bags. She dropped them on her bed. "Okay, I got us masks, dancing shoes, dresses, make-up, and the ever-so-dreaded corset. Ready to get Shilonified?" Hisana was forced into a chair infront of a simple vanity set. Shilon primped and plucked at her cheeks and eyebrows. Hisana looked into the mirror and couldn't believe the reflection. There was pink and white eyeshadow on her lids and a light pink blush.

"No lipstick?" Hisana inquired. "No we do that lasted. Did you take a bath like I told you?" Hisana nodded. "Good, now go try on your dress. It's the pink one." Hisana walked over to the bags and dug through it to find a long cover over a garment. She took off the cover and immediently gasped. Her dress was white, with pink ribbons going down the bodice. The ribbons laced in the back and got wider, as if to be used as a bow. The skirt was white and sparkled from waist to toe. And her shoulders would be exposed since the sleeves drooped. Hisana admired it before noticing her mask in a box. It was also white and sparkling.

When Shilon finished her make-up, she went to help Hisana with the corset. Hisana frowned down at her lack of breasts and mumbled, "I wish I were as gifted at the other Ladies." Shilon pulled at the strings on the corset. "Oh, don't worry. This thing will make 'em pop." Hisana tried not to scream as Shilon pulled at the strings with so much force. When she was done, Hisana did the same to her. Shilon pulled out her dress soon after and Hisana noticed it was the same style as her own. Shilon's was mostly red, though, with dark blue ribbons.

After they both put their dresses on, Shilon took out their shoes. "What's the difference between normal shoes and dancing shoes?" Hisana asked. "The soles are softer in dancing shoes. So your feet don't hurt." Unsurprisingly, the shoes matched their dresses also. Hisana slipped them on and put on a light pink lipstick. Shilon's was red. They then put on their masks. Hisana went and stared at herself in the mirror. She had never looked so beautiful in her life. "Here's your gloves." Hisana slipped on the silk gloves and grabbed Shilon's hand. "Thank you."

Hisana then headed for the door. "No!" Shilon yelled. "Guards are posted at our door. We have to go out the window." Shilon opened a window wide and blew out the candle. Hisana locked the door before leaving herself. They hiked up their skirts and ran around the manor to the main entrance. There was a long line to get in, but it moved fast. The usher at the door looked at them and smiled politely. "Have a wonderful time." Hisana and Shilon held hands as they walked into the ballroom of the Kuchiki house.

* * *

_**OMG I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE! CAN U! PLEEZ REVIEW!**_


	7. Masquarade

Byakuya yawned silently as another Lady took his hand and prepared to dance. He was bored out of his mind. He hated things like this. All the fake smiles, champagne, and Ladies swooning; it was almost too much. No, it was too much. He barely paid attention to the Lady he was dancing with now. His mind was only on Hisana. He wished it was her he was dancing with and not this girl. What was her name again? Akiyo? She was blond and blushing and a beauty to most, but her attitude was horrible. She was like a female version of his grandfather.

"Byakuya, dear, did you hear me?" Akiyo asked. He honestly didn't, so to distract her he smiled and told her so. She was so wrapped up in his looks that she, herself, had forgotten what she was talking about. They twirled around for a little while more until Akiyo gasped towards the stairs. Byakuya rolled his eyes and glanced towards the stairs. Before he could turn back to Akiyo, he did a double take back to the stairs; his eyes widened. He saw a beautiful girl standing at the top of the stairs in white. She stood there like a shimmering angel. "She looks so odd. Doesn't she Byakuya?" He hadn't heard that comment since her was too wrapped up in that angel.

When she, and a woman in red next to her passed him on the floor, he saw a pair of glimmering indigo eyes and almost choked. It would be an interesting night indeed.

On the other side of the room, Hisana and Shilon walked toward a group of chairs and sat down daintily. Hisana's stomach flipped with excitement. She didn't know how the night would play out, but she would try to have as much fun as possible. She saw Byakuya at the top of the stairs. He was wearing white and gold robes and his hair was unbound- like she liked it. Hisana noticed that Shilon was also very nervous. Hisana took her hand and squeezed and they both giggled. Then Shilon gasped. Hisana looked up and noticed a man in red robes walking towards them. He had flowing silver hair.

"Good evening," he said smiling friendly. Shilon stared with much admiration. So Hisana spoke. "Hi. How are you?" The man smiled wider. "I'm fine thank you. My name is Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of Squad Thirteen. And you two?" Shilon perked up. "My name is Yumiko. And this is my cousin Karin. Nice to meet you." Jushiro bowed and kissed each of our hands. Shilon was giggling like crazy. "Would either of you care to dance with me?" Shilon immediently stood up. "I'd love to. If you don't mind _Karin_." Hisana shook her head and watched Shilon drag Jushiro playfully across the dance floor.

Hisana took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders. She felt a shadow appear over her body and she looked up. Byakuya was standing over her and she blushed madly. "Would you like to dance with me?" Hisana tried to form words but all that came out was air. "I'll take that as a yes." Byakuya brought her to her feet and led her to the middle of the dance floor. He still held on the her hand and his other hand went to the small of her back. "You have to come closer." He pulled her closer to him. Their bodies were touching passionately and sensuously. Hisana's small hand went to his shoulder. She was blushing even more now.

When the music started, Hisana didn't even notice that she was dancing. She just remembered feeling a little dizzy and seeing Byakuya's eyes pouring into her eyes. They were twirling and spinning across the entire floor and they looked like two angel lovers. Hisana had never felt so carefree and in love. Her eyes widened at the thought. She loved Byakuya. She loved him. And he needed to know. "Byakuya." Surprisingly, someone else had said his name.

The blond Lady that Hisana had saw on her first day at work in the manor. She was wearing a gorgeous light blue dress that exposed a lot of skin. "I'm sorry, were we done?" She looked very angry and agitated. "I am very sorry, Lady Akiyo. I didn't mean to make you upset." Lady Akiyo folded her arms and looked away. "I suppose it's all right. I'm sorry if I disturbed you." With that she walked away. Hisana was sure she wasn't sorry. Byakuya looked at her and took her hand again. "I never asked you your name. What is it?"

"Hisa- I mean Karin. My name is Karin. It was nice dancing with you, My Lord." Hisana walked away with her hands over her face in embarrassment. She felts hands on both of her shoulders. "What's wrong? You looked great out there!" Shilon yelled. "I don't know. I just got nervous," Hisana mumbled. Shilon looked up and they both saw Byakuya walking back toward them. What now, Hisana thought. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Karin, I just wanted to know if you wanted to dance again." Hisana stared adoringly at Byakuya. "Yes My Lord. Yes that would be very nice." Byakuya took her hands. "Please. Just Byakuya."

* * *

All throughout the night, Hisana was wrapped in Byakuya's arms. She felt like she was in a dream. Nothing could ruin this for her. Not Ginrei and his insults, Akiyo and her eyes, or anything else that might make her upset. Except Shilon. See the orchastra that had been playing the entire night and they were asking for requests. Shilon ran up to the band and whispered something in the conducter's ear. She then ran back to where she and Hisana were sitting. "Hisana, the band wants you to sing with them!"

Hisana choked on the wine she was drinking and she stared incredulous at Shilon. "Is that what you talked to them about?! Me singing in front of all these people?! I haven't sung in front of people like this is years! All the pressure of impressing rich people is overwhelming. I- I can't do this." Shilon dragged Hisana by her hands toward the orchestra. "She'll sing for you," Shilon said smiling. The conductor led Hisana to the front of the stage. "Listen dear, we'll play with what you sing. Just be loud and clear." Hisana swallowed and nodded toward the orchestra. She opened her mouth and began her song.

_Innocent girl_  
_Young maid and angel_  
_Never knew what true love was_  
_Whimsical man_  
_The dreamer and hoper_  
_Loved her from afar_  
_They always looked at each other_  
_Staring deep in their eyes_  
_Though they did care for each other_  
_They were terrified_  
_Powerful forces pulled and pressured_  
_Aiming for their soft hearts_  
_They never knew that love was soulful_  
_It could not die_

All of the dancers and other visitors had gathered around the stage and watched fascinated. Lady Kuchiki watched drying tears from her eyes and nodding her head. After a while, some of the people went to dance to Hisana's song. Hisana looked down into the crowd and saw a very familiar face. She then felt her throat close and tears form in her eyes her heart started to do flips and she wanted badly to get off stage. There was a loud uproar of applause. Hisana blinked away the tears that were forming in her eyes and bowed. She then walked quickly off the stage. When she was down, Lady Kuchiki walked up to her.

"Dearest, that was a beautiful song," she said. Hisana nodded shortly and walked away from her to the courtyards. Once she was outside, she sat near a fountain and cried. She took off her mask so she could cry freely and thought of something, anything that could take away the sting in her heart. The person Hisana saw was Sara Otonashi. Her mother was standing before her and she didn't even acknowledge it. Sara probably didn't reconize her after all those years. There would never be happiness between them, but Hisana didn't want to believe that. Why couldn't she just be happy? Just once...

"Hisana." She looked toward Byakuya and gave him a look of longing. She stood and leapt into his arms and he hugged her tight. She sobbed loudly and held on to his robes to the point where her knuckles were white. Byakuya stroked her hair and back to comfort her. He knew that she suffered greatly from demons in her past and all he wanted was to help the pain go away. "Hisana." She buried her head into his chest and mumbled something. Byakuya lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes. "What's wrong, Hisana?" He asked softly.

"I love you." Byakuya's heart skipped a beat. It then started to race and he almost blacked out. Without thinking he forced his lips against her lips. Hisana practically melted against him. They stood there for a long time until they were once again interrupted. "Byakya!" They broke away and stared at Ginrei. He was holding Shilon tightly by the forearm. And he looked murderous. "Inside!" Byakuya led Hisana back into the ball room. It appeared that even he knew there was no way to stop this.

Ginrei, Lady Setsuna, Byakuya, Hisana and Shilon walked to a more quiet part of the manor. Once they were in a more quiet area Ginrei exploded. "Did you not understand what we talked about a few nights ago, Byakuya?! What could you have been thinking?! And you two! Aren't you supposed to be in your rooms?! Did you sneak down here in order to force yourself upon the noble men?! You Shilon are known for your trouble, but you, Hisana," He let out a dark laugh. "You have no more chances. I'm done being nice and forgiving. To you and Byakuya. I've had enough!"

* * *

**_I hoped u liked this chapter. okay the lyrics are mine i hoped u liked them. i paired it with the music from Phatom of the Opera's Angel of Music. Great song. look it up if u want. Pleez review!_**


	8. In Love

**_Okay this chapter is my fave yet. I hope u think so 2._**

* * *

Hisana couldn't believe that she was still working for the Kuchiki Household. But, as she expected, Ginrei wouldn't make her stay easy. She would be forced to work in such away she would have to resist Byakuya or else she would be killed. She was to be his new room maid. She would be around him for hours all day; everyday. Hisana didn't know how much more she could take. She was going to lose her mind over one man. Where had her independent persona gone?

She walked as slowly as possible towards his room. Hisana didn't want to see Byakuya, simply because she knew how tempting it would be to resist his smile, or eyes, or even scent. How could she possibly resist such domineering masculinity? How could anyone?! There she was yelling at herself again. Hisana took a long, deep breath and she noticed that she was already at his room's door. She took out a key and unlocked the door, but knocked before she just barged in. He could have been dressing or something. She heard Byakuya say "come" and she opened the door and started in.

Byakuya was sitting in front of mirror staring at himself. He looked as if he were looking into another world. Hisana walked toward him and tried to keep her breathing even. She went to his desk and picked up his brush. Byakuya looked at her through the corner of his eye then returned his attention to the mirror. Hisana took some of his hair and brushed softly. His hair was soft and silky. It didn't even need to be brushed or combed. After a while, she picked up his kensaikan and thought about how she would get them in. She decided that weaving them in softly would be the most painless.

Byakuya never stirred throughout the entire morning. While she dressed him and cleaned his room all he did was look into the mirror. He never talked and he looked at her only once or twice. This scared and unsettled Hisana since he seemed so detached and withdrawn since the ball. He was like a visible ghost in the manor and everyone could see it. Perhaps it was some sort of depression or meditation. Still, Hisana was worried about his well being. She couldn't help it. She did love him, after all.

"Byakuya?" No reply. "Byakuya," she said a little louder. He made no sign that he heard her and continued to stare into the mirror. Hisana went over and touched his shoulder. "Byakuya?" Finally he turned and looked at her directly. "Yes, Hisana." She swallowed. Her throat had suddenly gone very dry. "Are you felling well? You seem very, um, different." She chuckled nervously. Byakuya looked into her eyes and gave her a small smile. "Did I worry you, Hisana?"

Hisana swallowed since his voice had been deep and husky. Her heart started to race and she felt her hands get sweaty. How could one person have such an affect on her? "Yes, you did. It's just that I'm used to you talking to me. Sorry if I disturbed you." Byakuya touched her hand that was on his shoulder. "Don't be. I was just thinking about my options." Hisana cocked her head to the side. "Options about what?" Byakuya looked at her seriously now.

"My future with you." Hisana felt her heart stop. Her throat closed and she felt like it would bleed. Before she could stop them, tears fell from her eyes. But for the first time in weeks, they were happy tears. Byakuya stood and took her into his arms. "I love you and I need you in my life. I have only one option if I want to be with you." Hisana kissed him softly. "What are you going to do?" Byakuya pressed her to him tighter. "You will fine out in a little while."

* * *

Hisana couldn't sleep. For one she was forced to sleep outside in the barn. It was late autumn and just about freezing cold out at night. Also, what Byakuya had said to her earlier had almost scared her. She didn't want him to do anything he might regret for her sake. Byakuya was a determined person; capable of anything he put his mind to. Which when provoked, could be a bad thing. Hisana shifted her weight to her left side. She had suddenly gotten fearful of what he might do.

The next morning Hisana walked to Byakuya's room to find that he wasn't there. The room was completely empty and cleaned. So Hisana had sat around until she was called for from the wart woman. Hisana was told that she had been reassigned after one day. She soon found out that Ginrei was furious about something at that it mustn't be good. Hisana's heart started to race after what Byakuya had said the previous day. What had he done?! What did he say?!

"Take Lord Kuchiki his tea, Hisana." Hisana took the pot in her shaking hands. She walked slowly to the Head's room. The only thing she could hear over all the nobles' chatter was the beating of her own heart. Her heart was still racing, and she felt as if she would hyperventilate. She didn't notice when she had gotten to Ginrei's room until she heard a booming voice.

"How could you possibly ask this of me! Why now!" Hisana's stomach flipped and she moved closer to the door. "Why are you doing this? This girl- Hisana isn't noble. She is a labor girl from the Rukon district. She won't fit in here. Why? Why do you insist on doing this to the family, and more importantly, to yourself." Hisana heard Byakuya speak. "Not everyone from the Rukon district is bad. Hisana has more character than any other noble lady I've met. She's smart, leaderly, and independent. And-"

"How can you know all of that about someone you don't know? Byakuya, I don't think you know the difference anymore. Between passion and principal. You knew it before you met this girl and now you just put everything after this girl. What has happened to you?" She heard Byakuya sigh deeply "I opened my eyes. Grandfather, there are certain people that come into your life for a reason. Hisana's reason was to teach me how to love someone that isn't my equal to others. And I have learned." Ginrei exploded again. "That girl is a only poor labor girl from the Rukon district!"

"That may be true Grandfather, but even a poor labor girl is entitled to some happiness!" It was completely silent. Hisana smiled happily and just wanted to hold Byakuya at that moment. She then walked outside in a daze and sat under a sakura tree. After a while she fell asleep under the tree and dreamt lovingly of Byakuya.

* * *

Hisana walked whimsically around the manor. It had been a week since she listened in on Byakuya's conversation with Ginrei. She worked as she should, but everyone could tell there was something (or someone) else on her mind. Most people looked at her with suspicion. As if they knew she were hiding something. Which she was. She was hiding a secret that should only be known to one person besides herself. The thought made her smile and giggle uncontrollably.

As she glided through the halls of the manor she heard someone calling her name. She twirled to see Shilon running toward her. She looked excited. "Oh, Hisa, guess what?" Hisana shook her head to tell Shilon to continue. "Well, you remember Jushiro from the ball? He's here. Right now. Ahh. I've never seen anyone so handsome." Hisana smiled at Shilon. "I hope you get to talk to him." Shilon's smile faded. "But he only knows me as Yumiko. The beautiful girl he danced with at the ball. Not Shilon, the trouble-making maid of the Kuchiki Household," Shilon whispered sadly. Hisana took her hands. "You'll never know how he feels about you if you don't try to find out." Shilon's smile returned and they hugged. Like sisters would.

"Hisana." They both let go to stare at the wart woman that was holding a piece of paper. "Yes," Hisana replied. "You are being let go." Hisana's heart seemed to fall to the floor. "I see. May I get my things first?" She asked trying not to cry. "No. Now please follow me." Hisana walked behind the wart woman and Shilon followed close behind. They walked to a secluded part of the manor. The wart woman went to a door and opened it. "Go inside."

As soon as Hisana stepped through the threshold, she felt like fainting. It was a lavishly ordained room. The walls were a very light golden color. The futon was draped with cream curtains and the blankets were gold. The most beautiful was oddly the large window parallel to the futon. The sun shinned through it giving the room a heavenly glow. Mahogany armoires adorned the room which complimented the color of the walls. Hisana couldn't believe what she was seeing.

The wart woman walked past her and went to the closet. Hisana looked inside and there were dozens of kimonos in the closet. Her heart almost stopped. Wart woman handed her a lilac colored kimono. Hisana finally regained some of her senses back. "What is all of this?! Why am i getting all of this?!" The wart woman looked very envious. "Because Lord Kuchiki says so." Hisana's eyes narrowed. She stomped out of the room and walked quickly towards Ginrei's room.

"Hisa! Don't do something you'll regret!" Shilon called trying to keep up with her. "I just want to ask him if he's lost his mind. What kind of girl does he think I am?! Is he trying to buy me or something?! First he hates me and now he gives me gifts! No, I need an explanation! I don't trust him one bit!" Hisana walked up to the door and knocked lightly. It took a lot of strength for her to do that. "Lord Kuchiki, I have a complaint," Hisana called. There was no response. She was beyond angry at this point. "You have a lot of nerve! First saying you'll kill me and then giving me that beautiful room and a million kimonos to wear. What is your thought process?! What do you want from me?!"

Hisana took a breath as the door finally opened. Byakuya looked down at her calmly. She stared back a tad embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I meant that for your Grandfather," she mumbled. "Is that so? I specifically heard you call my name." Hisana was confused. "What? But I said Lord Kuchiki..." Everything started to come together in her head. She stared at Byakuya; her mouth agape. She couldn't say anything so, she bowed and retreated back to her new room.

When she was back in the room, she felt like fainting again. Byakuya was the Head; therefore, he made the decisions in the family. She was still in shock. She zoned out for a while and awoke to a knocking at her door. She went and opened the door. Lady Kuchiki stood before her. Hisana bowed and invited her in. "I hope you weren't upset by Byakuya. He was trying to surprise you, not get you riled up," Lady Setsuna explained. "I was surprised. And I didn't mean to yell. Why is he doing this for me?"

"All in due time dear. He'll be telling you tonight. I'm hear to help you prepare for private dinner with our lord." Hisana was still confused, but she let Lady Kuchiki's personal maids primp and pluck at her. She was bathed in scented oils that smelled like cherry blossoms. Then the maids painted her nails and toenails a maroon color. She was given a maroon kimono to wear that was covered with white lilies. The finishing touches were a beautiful maroon comb that went in her hair and maroon lipstick.

"There dear, you're ready. Have fun," Lady Setsuna said pressing her lips to Hisana's cheek. Hisana walked slowly to Byakuya's new room. Many people stared at her whispering 'Who is that?' or 'What House is she from'. Hisana didn't mind. She was to excited about what Byakuya was gong to tell her. She went to the door and knocked. Her heart was beating fast again. The door opened slowly and Byakuya looked at her and smiled. "You look lovely." Hisana blushed. "Thank you."

He took her hand and led her into his room. She went and sat down next to Byakuya. He poured her tea and turned to her. "If I made you mad earlier, I am truly sorry." Hisana shook her head. "No. I'm fine now," She assured. "Then I should explain myself. You have heard that I am Head of the family now, so that means I am not limited to things anymore. I have made a decision and I need you to-" He stopped as if he were embarrassed. "Byakuya, please, just tell me." Byakuya sighed. "How- How would you feel if- would you want- would you please," He took in a breath. "marry me?"

Hisana choked on her tea. She looked at him with wide eyes. "What did you just ask me?" Byakuya took her hands. "I love you, Hisana. Please, marry me." Hisana was speechless. She felt tears fall from her eyes. She nodded. "Yes. Yes. Yes. I will." Now it seemed that Byakuya couldn't speak. "Good. I'm glad." They then both laughed. After awhile the laughter died down. Tears were streaming from her eyes. Byakuya looked at her and put a beautiful ring on her finger. Hisana wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Byakuya put his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. "I love you, Byakuya," she said breaking the kiss. "I love you, Hisana." Byakuya then kissed her again. And for once, no one stopped them.

* * *

**_AWWWWWWWWWWW. MAN NOTHINGS BETTER THAN FLUFF. AHH. PLEASE REVIEW! :D_**


	9. Secrets Of The Past

**_WOW THIS STORY IS BECOMING A GREAT SUCESS. THANK U ALL 4 READING. YOU'RE REALLY MOTIVATING ME. NOW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER_**

**_

* * *

_**

Hisana's eyes opened lazily. She shifted her weight and snuggled back into the golden covers. She had never felt so contempt in one place. It was like home when she was living. When she'd wake, she'd smell mint tea and her mother's shampoo, that smelled of lavenders. She'd sit up in her bed and stretch and then wash for the day. In her pajamas she'd go down to the kitchen and greet her mother who would be cooking with a look of deep thought. Then Hisana would go into the dinning room and embrace her father from behind and he'd kiss her. And his breath would smell like spearmint and chocolate. It was a cycle that happened daily but a refreshing cycle that made her want to wake up in the morning. Now she looked forward to a new cycle with Byakuya.

Hisana sat up and stretched. She loved the feeling of the sun on her face. She hadn't been so happy in her life. Well, she'd been feeling like that for months now. As she yawned and rubbed her eyes, maids came into her room to dress her and prepare her for the day. Hisana was still confused about noble Lady protocol. For example how there was a morning, afternoon, and evening kimono she had to wear in one day. She thought it was ridiculous. For her morning attire she wore a light green kimono that was adorned with a white obi that had yellow flowers hand-painted on it. She felt fresh and young as she wore it.

Once she was dressed, Lady Kuchiki walked into her room dressed to go out. "Good morning dear. Since you don't have any experience when it comes to being a Lady, I have invited you to the Lady's brunch this morning. It should be very easy for you to fit in. You're a very nice young woman. This is just to show how much training you'll need. Well, dear, would you like to come." Hisana agreed that she needed practice when it came to noble etiquette. This might help her a lot. "Yes. I'd love to come with you." Setsuna clapped her hands together. "Good! We should be leaving now, then."

As they walked to the indoor garden, Hisana tried to mimic the way Lady Setsuna walked. Her shoulders were back stiffly and her chin was tilted up slightly. She tried to glide as she walked and kept her heals from clicking so often. When they had gotten closer to the garden, Hisana could hear faint laughter. Many Ladies were sitting around sipping tea or engaging in conversation. It got very quiet when they saw Hisana. "Ladies," Setsuna started, "This is Lord Kuchiki's intended, Hisana." Some of the younger Ladies whispered to each other. A plump Lady in orange smiled up at Hisana.

"How do you do, honey? I'm Shima Kashioni. It is a pleasure to meet you. Come on! Sit next to me." Hisana blushed and sat next to Shima. She was also next to that blond Lady Akiyo. "So, Byakuya finally hooked one, huh? Well it's about time! Eh, Setsuna?" Lady Kuchiki smiled sweetly and nodded. Shima took a big bite out of a scone. "Now, Hisana, tell us all about yourself."

"Yes, I'm sure your life is simply endearing. What noble house are from again?" Akiyo asked smugly. Hisana was inwardly annoyed. "I am from Inuzuri, not from a noble home." It was silent for a few minutes after that. "Well, I think that's just grand. I mean the greatest Lady in Kuchiki history was from the Rukon district. Lady Kikyo Kuchiki, she was one hell of a woman," Shima admired. Hisana could tell that Shima was the outcast of the group of Ladies, but she liked her.

After a few minutes of chit-chat a man came in and served them a variety of foods. During their meal, another Lady came into the room. "Ah, Lady Sara, so nice of you to join us." Hisana looked up as she heard the name Sara. It was a tall Lady with pretty long brown hair. Hisana knew immediately that it was her mother. Hisana turned her head away so Sara couldn't recognize her. "How is everyone this morning?" Sara asked sipping tea. Shima spoke up. "Oh, we're just gettin' to know Lord Kuchiki's bride-to-be, Hisana."

Sara's eyes widened. "Hisana?" Hisana tried to ignore her. "Hisana is that really you?" Hisana turned and looked into her mother's blue eyes. "Yes. It is me." Sara beamed and put her hands to her heart. "Wait! You two know each other?" Akiyo asked. Sara looked close to tears of joy. "Of course we know each other. Hisana is my daughter!" All of the Ladies gasped and there was a long deadly silence. "Alright Ladies, let us continue our brunch," Lady Setsuna said cheerfully; she broke the silence finally. Hisana ate silently and tried not to look at her mother who sat almost directly across from her.

When the brunch was over, Hisana lingered behind with Setsuna. Lady Kuchiki went over to Hisana and put a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, Hisana dear, I can guess that you and your mother aren't very close." Hisana shook her bowed head. "Well, you and her will see eye to eye eventually. I'll leave you alone for now." Hisana watched her leave and followed a few minutes later. As she was walking out of the garden, she heard someone say her name. It turned out to be lady Akiyo conversing with another young Lady.

"Well, to be honest, I don't find it hard to believe that those two are related. I mean, Sara was a courtesan before she married into the Hetsani family and Hisana used her _services_ to get Byakuya. Why else would he want to marry her? She must have convinced him with seduction. When we danced at the ball, he was so distracted by her whorish appeal, he didn't even look at me. It was disgusting. Hisana will be the downfall of the Kuchiki family and as for Byakuya, I'll be there to pick up the pieces of his broken form. It will be easy to get rid of that wench. I mean she isn't even pretty-"

And it just went on and on until Hisana had walk away to keep from attacking something. She stomped off toward her room and threw herself on her bed. She screamed into her pillow and cried a little. Once she was done whining, she left her room and started for Byakuya's. She need consoling and she knew that Byakuya would help instantly. Once she was there, she knocked on the door softly and it opened slowly. An elderly man looked down at her and smiled friendly.

"You must be Hisana; the bride. I am Taru, one of the Kuchiki Elders. It's very nice to finally meet you." He bent over and kissed Hisana's hands. "Thank you and likewise of course, my Lord." Taru smiled. "Excuse me, is Byakuya- um, sorry, Lord Kuchiki busy at the moment?" she asked. "A few of us are having a small meeting right now. Would you like me to-" Hisana shook her head. "No, please just tell Lord Kuchiki that I need to see him when he isn't busy." Taru smiled and started to close the door. "Of course Lady Hisana."

* * *

When Hisana had returned to her room, she drifted into a deep sleep. She dreamt of her life before death and of Rukia. Obviously, Sara didn't know of the horrible thing, Hisana did to her own sister. She had done the same thing their mother did to them. It made Hisana furious, the idea that she had become like her lying, cheating, abandoning mother. Over the years Hisana developed a deep hatred for Sara. For many reasons. Most of which, Hisana herself couldn't even explain.

Hisana awoke to a warm touch on her back. The touch rubbed against her skin gently. As if to wake her. Hisana's eyes opened lazily and she saw Byakuya's form hovering over her. She sat up and reached for his hand. Oddly , his expression wasn't the kind face it usually was. His face was clouded with anger and seriousness. It somewhat scared Hisana since she had never looked so aggressive and hateful. She adverted her eyes.

Byakuya cupped her face and stared deep into her eyes. Hisana felt like crying. She was sure she had done something to upset him. Byakuya then wiped her face. She didn't even notice the tears that had fallen. They sat in silence for a few moments until Byakuya spoke. "My grandmother told me what happened today. I need to know what happened to you, before you met me. Maybe then, I can help." Hisana swallowed and took a breath.

"My mom had been pregnant and it wasn't supposed to be my father' child. My parents divorced when my father found out about that. But then Rukia, my sister, was born and she did belong to my dad. Daddy was supposed to gain custody of her but mom said she wanted us. We argued and before I knew it, I was hit by a bus-"

"How do you remember your time in the World of the Living?" Hisana gave him a confused look. "I just do. Is that odd?" Byakuya shook his head. "Please continue, Hisana," he whispered. "And I was sent here with mom and Rukia. After a few months, my mom abandoned us to become a courtesan. And I took Rukia. A few weeks after, I- I gave up Rukia." Heavy sobs escaped her harshly. "I couldn't support us both and I just left her! I hate my mom for what she did to us, but I'm no better than her."

She collapsed into Byakuya's arms and cried loudly. "You are not like her, Hisana. You did what you did out of love, not greed. You should know that." He made her look at him. "I don't want to see you hurt over someone like that." Hisana nodded and kissed his cheeks. "What were your parents like?" she asked drying her tears. "I don't know." Hisana instantly regretted her question. "I never knew them. My mother was killed on the day I was born and my father died three days after her funeral."

Hisana felt her heart break and all she wanted to do was hold him. She felt that way, but Byakuya looked calm and unmoved about what he had told her. She rubbed his arm to comfort. She was sure he was hurting on the inside, but he didn't want to show it. "Don't you here stories about them?" she asked. Byakuya smiled slightly. "All I heard was that my parents were the greatest leaders of this family. You remind me of her, you know." He stood up and went toward the door. "Goodnight, my love." Hisana smiled at him and waved. She then snuggled back into the bed. It was as if a huge weight was lifted off of her shoulders.


	10. Preperation

**_SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. OKAY PEEPS HERE IS A SORT OF RAMBLING CHAP LEADING UP TO THE ******* OF BYAKUYA AND HISANA. PLEASE ENJOY!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Hisana woke up to another beautiful day at the Kuchiki household. She sat up and stretched while yawning. It had been three months since her engagement to Byakuya and she decided that she should start planning for her wedding. She then got up and went to her closet to get dressed. She picked out a cerulean kimono and matching sandals. When she was done she glided down to the dinning room where she received many looks. Some looks were filled with hatred, some filled with warmth, and one filled with... love.

Hisana tried hard to keep up with the conversations that were had at the table, but she didn't quite understand noble's politics yet. When everyone left the table and she and Byakuya were alone she turned to meet his passionate gaze. She blushed and stared down at her kimono. "Um, Byakuya, are you busy today?" Byakuya thought a moment. "Actually, my duties are going to be very lax for the rest of the week. Is there something you wanted to do?" Hisana's blush went scarlet. "I guess I wanted to start planning the wedding with you. If you don't mind, of course." She lifted her head to look at Byakuya who was smiling softly. "I'd love to, Hisana. Come."

Byakuya took her hands and led her to the main entrance. A lavishly decorated carriage was waiting for them in the courtyard. They climbed in and started for the shopping district for nobles. They spent hours making floral arrangements, seating arrangements, external decor, and to whom the invitations would go to. Lastly, Hisana wanted to get her dress made. "Excuse me, driver. Could you drive down to the Rukon district." The driver tipped his hat in response.

They pulled up slowly to Yukio's shop. Hisana felt butterflies in her stomach. She hadn't seen Yukio in months and knowing her, Yukio had probably heard something awful about what happened to Hisana. Byakuya took her hand and they walked into the shop. They heard a gruff voice say. "We're closed." Hisana swallowed. Yukio had sounded so sad and distant. "Yukio? It's me. Hisana." The elderly seamstress came out of another room with a shocked expression. "Hisana?"

The two women hugged tightly and Hisana felt Yukio's tears through her kimono. When they broke, Yukio wiped her tears away and smiled brightly. "I had heard that you were killed. Well, who ever came up with that story can kiss it!" Hisana smiled. "Now, dear, what do I owe the pleasure?" Hisana blushed. "Well, I need you to make me a dress." Yukio sat down at her desk and took out a pencil and paper. She placed on her glasses and said, "What is the occasion?"

Hisana took a breath and replied, "My wedding." Yukio looked up and at that moment seemed to notice Byakuya for the first time. She stood up again and went up to Byakuya. "I remember you! You're marrying him?" Hisana giggled. "Yes." Yukio stared up with disbelief at Byakuya. "Lucky young people! Well, then come into the next room. You don't want him to hear!" Hisana discussed her plans with Yukio and was done within an hour. She and Byakuya left after having dinner with Yukio and Hisana was exhausted.

They rolled back home quietly. Hisana slept peacefully on Byakuya's shoulder. He didn't want to wake her so he carried her inside. Instead of taking her to her own room, he went straight to his. While he prepared for bed, maids dressed her for bed without waking her. Byakuya slid into bed silently and wrapped his arms around Hisana's small waist. He never noticed how small and fragile she was before. That observation only made him want her more. He wanted her to protect, to nourish, to love. And he could care less what his family had against it.

* * *

When Hisana woke, she noticed that she wasn't in her room. Oddly enough, she didn't panic because of the strong hold around her waist. She turned in his embrace and kissed along his jawbone. "Hisana, that tickles." She giggled softly and continued along his jaw to his neck and felt Byakuya shiver. He lifted her chin and stared into her eyes. "Are you trying to tease me?" Hisana smiled mischievously so Byakuya kissed her lips softly.

It was a short kiss; his own way of teasing. Hisana kissed back tenderly, trying not to laugh too hard. Their fingers were intertwined in one hand and the other each traveling on the other's body. They had never been this intimate before, but they weren't shy about it. Their kisses rapidly turned harsh and demanding. They would've gone much farther-since they both wanted to-but they were interrupted. Old habits never died.

"Byakuya." Ginrei walked into the room and looked at Byakuya sternly. "We were supposed to meet this morning. Have you forgotten?" Byakuya let go of Hisana and got up from the bed. Hisana stayed in bed and turned away from Ginrei's icy glare. In just a few minutes, Byakuya was ready. He kissed Hisana softly and left with Ginrei. Hisana sighed disappointedly and started back to her room. Once she was there, she put on an off-white kimono and decided she wanted to talk to Shilon. They hadn't spoken for a while and Hisana missed her. A lot.

Hisana went to the maid's quarters and looked for Shilon. She went up to wart woman. "Where is Shilon?" Wart woman scowled. "That defiant wench is locked in her room. Can you get her out of bed, milady?" Hisana nodded determinedly and walked into Shilon's room. She saw her friend lying face down on her bed crying her eyes out. Hisana sat next to her and rubbed her back. "What's wrong Shilon?" Shilon turned her head to the side and looked at Hisana. "Oh, Hisa! I'm in love, but the man doesn't even know. We're good friends but he doesn't know how I feel. What do I do?"

"Tell him." Shilon stared at Hisana with disbelief. "You're so curt!" Shilon buried her head back into the pillows. "Shilon, if you love him, he has a right to know. It doesn't matter if he loves you too. As long as he knows, Shilon, it'll feel much better." Shilon sniffled and sat up. "You're right, I guess. Okay, I'll tell him." She stood and straightened her kimono. "Let's go."

"Wait! You're going to tell him now?" Shilon turned and smiled. "It's now or never, Hisa." They wove through out the manor until Shilon froze and tensed. Hisana looked past her and saw Byakuya talking to Jushiro Ukitake. "Wait! You mean it's Jushiro?" Hisana whispered. Shilon nodded dreamily and stepped toward the men. "Oh, good morning, Shilon." Jushiro smiled warmly and Shilon blushed. "Excuse me, Jushiro, can I tell you something?" Jushiro nodded. "Of course you can. Is there something wrong?"

"No, never. It's just that I-I-" Jushiro took Shilon's hands. "What is it, Shilon?" Shilon swallowed and pushed back her tears. "I want you to know that," she looked over to Hisana, "that you have a stain on your haori." There was a small speck of dirt on his captain's haori, but you had to be really close to see it. "I'll wash it for you." Jushiro took of his haori and handed it to Shilon and she walked away quickly. Her face was buried in the haori and she seemed to be crying again. Hisana felt her heart sink at her friend's depression. She knew that she would feel the exact same way had she not told Byakuya. It was hard to think about.

* * *

Later that night, she laid next to Byakuya and played with his hair thinking about Shilon. "Byakuya, if Shilon and Jushiro had children wouldn't they be cute?" Byakuya quirked up an eyebrow. "I suppose." Hisana started to trace patterns on his chest. "I wonder what they would call them." Byakuya stared at Hisana confused. "Are they intended?" Hisana shook her head. "No, but they should be together. Don't you think?" Byakuya was at a loss of words. So he decided to change the subject.

"What about the children we have together? Would you want a son or daughter?" Hisana shrugged. "It's not like I can control if the baby will be a boy or girl. That's all up to you." Byakuya smirked. "So, I get to choose?" Hisana shook her head. "No, it's still random. But it's all up to you." Byakuya lost a bit of the pride he had earlier. "Well, which would you want; son or daughter?" Hisana giggled at his sudden seriousness. "Either, I guess. I wouldn't matter to me. I'd love them anyway."

"Like how you love me." That was a statement and not a question. Hisana rolled her eyes. "So, conceited." She snuggled next to Byakuya and closed her eyes. "Yes, just like how I love you. Only a little more." Byakuya wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheeks. "Maternal emotion." She giggled. "I love you, Byakuya. Even when you drive me insane." Byakuya smiled. "Good night my love."

* * *

_**SORRY FOR THE LONG BREAK AGAIN. BUT SUMMER BREAK IS HERE AND CHAPTERS WILL COIME QUICKER IF IM NOT LAZY. REVIEW PLEASE.**_


	11. The Wedding

**_OKAY READERS! SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. NOW FOR THE BLANKITY BLANK OF BYAKUYA AND HISANA. DUM DUM DA DUM!_**

**_

* * *

_**

It was a very sunny morning when Hisana awoke on her wedding day. It was mid-May and the cherry blossom trees were fully in bloom. Hisana herself was still dreaming of the life she was about to have with her new husband. She had all ready experienced life with Byakuya but it was bound to get better... And harder. She didn't care, though; she knew she loved him and she was sure that he felt the same. Hisana wasn't really nervous about anything except all of the prestigious Noble events she would be required to go to. Many of the other Ladies didn't like her and quite frankly, Hisana didn't like them. She would never admit that though.

Most of Byakuya's family didn't approve of their marriage. Apparently, of the entire group of elders, only one man agreed to the engagement. Byakuya's great-uncle, Taru, had found that they were a good match and that Hisana was a woman filled with integrity, which should be found in any Noble Lady. Hisana had been flattered at the words and was grateful that Byakuya had the final word on the situation. She knew that after the time they spent together, she couldn't live without him. Any pain she had felt before she had met him, was gone now. And she was very content with the situation. Though she wished his family would like her more.

Hisana's eyes opened slowly and her heart almost jumped out of her chest as she remembered what day it was. She smiled a wide grin and giggled uncontrollably. Happy tears started to fall out of her eyes and she didn't wipe them away until she was done laughing to herself and she was ready to get up. When she was, she informed her maid that she was awake and within five minutes, several maids were in her room to help her prepare for the day. Some were carrying different kinds of garments and others were carrying food.

Hisana was first bathed in very expensive oils to make her smell of cherry blossoms the entire day. The oils were, at first, blistering hot, but in mere seconds she was almost shivering in the oils. She was to remain in the oils for an hour, so she relaxed and enjoyed how smoothly the day would go. Nothing would ruin this day. Nothing.

* * *

Byakuya sat in the ornate shrine and bowed low as he did every time he was in this room. He silently thanked his parents for sending his bride to him. He smiled slightly and sat up again. He stared at his father's portrait, then at his mother's. But he stared at his mother longer and filled his mind half with her and half with Hisana. He had small memories of his father, but none of his mother and he was sure that Hisana was just like her. Based on the stories he was told as a boy, his mother was smart, independent, honest, and beautiful. Everything that his Hisana was and that was proof alone that she was sent to him by his loving parents. They were gone, yes, but they never spiritually left him.

After he was done praying, he started back to his room. His preparation for the wedding wasn't as intense as Hisana's. He smiled at the thought. Hisana had been exposed to a life she's never known before, but she flowed nicely for having been through so much negativity. She was stronger than she looked, and that was another feature he loved and respected in her. He was madly in love and he knew that he would continually feel that way, as long as Hisana was by his side. She was his life. It was as simple as that.

When he opened the door to his room, a huge eruption of voices bombarded him. Many of his colleagues and family members greeted him loudly. Byakuya heard people congratulate him and a bottle of wine pop open. "Byakuya!" He turned to see Kaien grinning at him widely and cheekily. "Listen up everyone. I'm gonna make a toast. Look, Byakuya, I was there when you met Hisana and I was sure back then that you would be together forever. I know that a man only feels whole when he has someone to love and protect. And I'm sure that you'll feel whole forever." It was a relaxing silence. "Oh, and I'll happily be your best man."

Byakuya couldn't help but smile at his friend. He held out his hand and Kaien shook it roughly. "Kaien, promise me, that you won't get drunk now. I don't want you embarrassing Hisana and I." Kaien smirked and spun away. "Yeah, okay. But at the reception..." Byakuya returned his friend's grin with his own. "Do as you please, my friend."

After a few hours of preparation, Byakuya started for the Elders' Meeting Room. They had wanted to speak with him briefly before the wedding and Byakuya was a tad bit perplexed. They were prone to annoying him and he didn't want to be tense and angry at his own wedding. He walked slowly into the room and notice that none of the elders were to be seen. When he took his seat, his great-uncle Taru walked in and bowed toward Byakuya respectively. Taru had been the only elder that approved of the marriage. Byakuya was thankful but unsettled by Taru's actions.

One after one, the elders filed into the room and took their seats. Ginrei was last in the room and he took his place ahead of every else. That only meant that he called for the meeting. Byakuya couldn't help but glare to himself; something bad was definitely going to happen. "I'd like to first, thank you all for coming," Ginrei started. "This is the second time I've called a meeting like this. And, Byakuya, it is for your own good. A majority of us do not approve of this match because of the many obvious drawbacks when it comes to your bride. Now, we implore you, call off this wedding."

"Never." This came out as a dangerous hiss. Ginrei sighed. "Byakuya, this is for your own good, and for the good of the family. What if she can't have children? What if she has children and they're not _your_ children." Byakuya felt his stomach flip and rage form in the pit of his heart. "How _dare_ you-"

"That is a possibility of what might occur when it comes to women like that!" Before Byakuya got to retaliate, Taru stood up and spoke softly. "Women like what, Ginrei? Women from the Rukon District? I remember a certain Lady that was from the Rukon District that was called the greatest Lady in Kuchiki history. So, what's wrong with Rukon women?" Byakuya's eyes widened and he looked frantically at Ginrei. "What is he talking about?" Taru looked to Byakuya and sighed. "Your mother, Lady Kikyo, was from the Rukon District."

Ginrei took a harsh breathe and avoided Byakuya's glare. "Kikyo was a grave exception," he mumbled bowing his head. Byakuya just got angrier and angrier. "Then why is Hisana so different? Why won't you accept her?" Ginrei looked Byakuya deep in the eyes. "Because it will end in failure. Yes, your mother was a great woman, but she was killed having you. So what do you think will happen when Hisana tries to have children. You won't have grandparents to watch your son should she die. And, if the child isn't yours you can't just give it up because of the law. Do you want that for your life? Do you want misery?"

Byakuya took in a breath and absorbed everything his grandfather told him. He then looked around to every one of the elders. "I have made my decision. I will marry Hisana, and I am not afraid of infidelities, childbearing, or failure of any sort. I _love_ Hisana. Hisana _loves_ me. Nothing you say or do is going to change that. Now," He stands and straightens his clothes, "I expect you all to keep your conduct in check at the wedding today. And, I expect you to respect Hisana for as long as she lives here. Do I make myself clear?" The elders nodded in unison. Byakuya then glided out of the room.

Ginrei let out a frustrated snarl. "Fine. We'll respect her for as long as she _lives_ here. And believe me, that won't be long..."

* * *

Hisana sat on her bed and let maids dress her for her wedding, which was in exactly one hour. Someone then knocked lightly on her door. A maid opened it and Yukio stepped in slowly. Hisana stood and hugged her friend. "Thank you so much for making my kimono, Yukio. I will do anything to repay you." Yukio smiled while opening the bag the kimono was inside of. Hisana gasped when she saw it. The kimono was long and white with painted on sakura blossoms flowing from the collar to the end of the dress, where it went around the end of the skirt and the train. Also the obi was a light pink that matched to color of the sakuras. Finally the wataboshi was long and a sheer white material. It was beautiful and angelic.

Once she was dressed in the kimono, she was given her bouquet of white dandelions and led outside. Yukio kissed her cheeks and went to find her seat. The garden was beautiful as well. The lush green grass was covered with sakura blossom petals that were falling from the trees. The shrine was decorated white with white dandelions woven into the sheer white materials. Hisana stared out at the people that were attending the wedding. They were all Byakuya's friends, but she didn't mind. From where she was standing she could she Byakuya, which made her heart pound even faster. Then the music began to play.

The little flower girl walked shyly down the aisle. She was followed by Ginrei and Setsuna Kuchiki, Kaien and Miyako, and Jushiro and Shilon. Hisana felt the anxiety rise as she started down the aisle. She felt many eyes on her and that made her even more nervous. Byakuya looked at her longingly and Hisana felt her face get hot. When she arrived at the shrine Byakuya took her hands lightly and stared deep in her eyes. Hisana couldn't help but blush and advert her eyes.

The oldest elder looked at each of them and smiled. "I am so glad to be the honored soul to perform this wedding. I wish you both eternal happiness and a long fruitful marriage." Then he placed each of his hands on Byakuya and Hisana's foreheads and made them kneel. "Let you both be blessed with a joyous life together. Under the eyes of the Gods and everyone here you are made pure. Now, drink from this and make you both one." He held out a cup of sake to Byakuya. He sipped it then handed it to Hisana who also sipped the wine nervously. "Very good. Now, if you'll say a vow to your bride, My Lord."

Byakuya faced Hisana and smiled. "Before I met you, I didn't have a purpose in life. I spent my days wondering when would I feel... complete. Then I met you, and I saw so much life and love in your heart. I wanted to feel that way. And I did when I was with you. You made me feel so good and you made me want to be the best man I could be for you. Nothing and no one would make me love you less. Please, Hisana, never leave my side. If I had never know you, I would be incomplete. I love you, Hisana." Soft tears were falling from Hisana's eyes but Byakuya wiped them away.

Then they both stood again and smiled to each other lovingly. The elder was still smiling pridefully, "Lady Hisana, you will now take the role of the head Lady Kuchiki. Do you assume this position and take Lord Kuchiki to be your husband?" Hisana smiled. "I do."

"Lord Kuchiki, do take Lady Hisana to be your wife?" Byakuya smiled and squeezed Hisana's hand softly. "I do." The elder nodded. "Good. All of us here wish you everlasting fortune. Lord Kuchiki, you may kiss your bride." Byakuya wrapped his arms around Hisana's waist and puled her in for a deep kiss. There was an outburst of applause and Hisana felt herself being lifted off her feet. She linked her arms around his neck. After a few seconds, they broke apart and walked down the aisle hand in hand. This was a new beginning for both of them.

* * *

After a long photo shoot, Hisana and Byakuya were led back to the garden for the reception. They sat at an elaborate table with Kaien, Miyako, Jushiro, Shilon, Ginrei, Setsuna, and the Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, Shigekuni Yamamoto. He was a very nice, yet strict, old man. Most of the evening was filled with polite conversation and laughter; Kaien had gotten drunk again. When the sun was setting, Hisana and Byakuya did the candle lighting ceremony in which they walked around the entire garden lighting candles at each table. It symbolized old endings and new beginnings. After that, many people gave very kind speeches. At last, when stars lit the sky, some guests left and others took rooms in the mansion. Hisana and Byakuya were shown to a more private part of the manor where they could be alone.

They prepared for bed separately. Setsuna gave Hisana a beautiful dressing gown as a wedding present. It was a pretty silver silk gown that just fell against her body. It was comfortable yet it hugged her small curves. As she stared at herself in the mirror, Byakuya walked in and stared at her deeply. The exchanged a look of pure desire since they have both been waiting this day; this moment, when they would become one.

Byakuya walked to her slowly and took some strands of her hair in his fingers and he kissed the soft tresses. His right hand went to her elbow and lifted her gently, while his left steadied her waist and pulled her close. He bent down and kissed her slowly and thoroughly. Hisana kissed back sort of shyly and her arms looped around his neck. Byakuya pulled her closer to his body and carried her gently to the bed. Once there, he laid her down softly and hovered before her.

He trailed light kisses down her neck and to her collarbone that was exposed a little. His hands roamed her body lightly and they froze at the top of her sighed as she felt his fingers fumble with the buttons and she felt his hands brush over her breasts. He only undid the buttons to her waist. Byakuya then trailed open-mouthed kisses on her chest and to her stomach. Hisana shivered with pleasure as Byakuya's mouth went back up to her pert breasts.

When Byakuya was finally bored with her chest, he stood and stripped right in front of her. Hisana blushed and adverted her eyes. When he was done undressing, he turned his attention back to Hisana. He then swiftly removed the rest of her clothing and they were both exposed to one another. Hisana's hands shyly roamed Byakuya's flawless body. Byakuya shut his eyes in pleasure and captured Hisana's lips with his own again. She moaned and melted against his body.

They moved against each other in a synchronized fashion as they both started to feel the need for more. Byakuya broke the kiss and stared deep into Hisana's eyes. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." Hisana ran a hand through his hair. "It's all right. I trust you." Byakuya steadily positioned himself at her entrance. He looked into Hisana's eyes and she nodded. She swallowed and took a breath as he entered her deeply. At that moment, there was only a strong feeling of pain and pleasure for Hisana. Tears formed in her eyes and she felt her heart race rapidly. Byakuya stroked her hair and murmured soothing words in her ear.

When she started to adjust to the feeling of him inside her, she sighed contently and he moved against her sensuously. They moved against each other rather harshly after a while then slowly and calm. They moved in this rhythmic way until they were both panting and slicked with sweat.

And them, in a burst of white light, they were one in all the ways they could be. Spiritually, physically, mentally, and sexually. They were one. Hisana couldn't describe the emotions she was feeling and nor could Byakuya. The feeling of togetherness they felt in that moment couldn't be replaced or duplicated. As they fell into a dreamless sleep, wrapped in each other's arms, they were certain, if they weren't before, that they would be together forever.

* * *

_**Okay Wasn't That Exciting! This is the sweetest couple ever! I loved writing this chapter! I hope you loved reading it! This took extra long to get out, mostly because it was the longest chapter I've ever wrote ever! I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**_


	12. Conspiracies

**_OKAY READERS! SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. This chapter is mostly filled with those damn Elders, but you are ging to want to read this for future reference. There is definatly some ByuXHisa moments though! Please enjoy!  


* * *

_**

It was almost the first anniversary of Byakuya and Hisana's wedding, and the Elders were furious about it. For one, they thought that the couple would've been broken up all ready, but their bond had apparently grown stronger. Secondly, she had yet to give the family an heir. It was imperative that they had an heir in case of any emergency that might have occurred in the family. Though they were pleased about this, simply because they didn't want an heir with tainted blood. Lastly, they thought it was very annoying how she took the roll of Lady Kuchiki so easily. It was as if she took the title and used it to assert dominance in the household. At this moment they simply wanted her gone.

So they decided to meet about this problem they were facing. The meeting was held a little after midnight so no one would overhear. Also to their luck, Byakuya was off on an assignment. They had to come up with an idea to deal with this viral woman. Each of the Elders filed in two by two. This meeting was unbeknown to anyone for obvious reasons. They each sat in their assigned seats and Ginrei took his place ahead of the others. He waited until everyone was settled and then cleared his throat to get their attention.

"I'm sure that we all know the motive behind this meeting tonight." The others mumbled in response. Except Taru Kuchiki. He stood before the others and asked, "What is the nature of tonight's meeting?" Ginrei took a breath and replied, "We are here to discuss a way to get rid of that Hisana girl. She has been here more than a year and has not lived up to the requirements of Lady Kuchiki. Plus, she wasn't to be considered in the beginning of the Lord's affair with her. So, what should we do about her. Any proposals?"

One of the younger Elders said, "Why don't we just frame her for adultery? It is to be expected of a Rukon whore." An older Elder responded with, "Yes, but Lord Byakuya would never believe it. He's too wrapped up in her spell. He actually trusts her more than us." That came out a deep snarl. "Then perhaps we scare her enough to run away," another remarked. A very old, mean looking Elder stood up. "Byakuya will try to find her! He will never let her go unless it's out of his control!"

Ginrei stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Then maybe we must make it out of his control." Taru's eyes widened and mumbled softly, "Surely you don't mean death." There was a light flutter of whispers throughout to room. "Yes, Taru, that is exactly what I mean. We can't just come out and kill her in cold blood though. This will have to look like it was natural or an accident. Now does anyone-"

"No!" Taru was standing above the others fuming. "We can't kill her! Why should we kill her? She's done nothing wrong! Hisana has been a wonderful Lady! Why do you want her gone?" Ginrei turned his attention to Taru. "That wench doesn't belong here. And since you seem to care for her so much, nor do you." There was a tremor fear emitting from Taru that spread quickly throughout the room. "Either join us, Taru, or die. It's your choice." Taru sat back down in his seat and cleared his throat nervously. "Next time know your place, Taru," an Elder spat.

Ginrei waited until their attention was back on him. "Alright does anyone know someone that can do the job." They all shifted uncomfortably. "It's fine that you don't because I know a man. He's a retired physician and make antidotes for most illnesses. I'm sure he can be of assistance." The other Elders nodded. "I'm glad we're all in agreement. Now, the plan goes into affect tomorrow. Failure, my Lords, is not an option..."

* * *

The next day, Ginrei, Taru and another Elder went into the East Rukon district. Many wealthy merchants and business men lived in that part of town, completely opposite from it's sister West Rukon district. Ginrei led the carriage to a large white manor. Well, it was pratically a garden shed compared to the Kuchiki manor. They walked up to the door and knocked three times. A small-framed scullery maid answered the door. She humbly lead them to a large office where a fat man in very nice attire was seated.

"Ah, Lord Ginrei Kuchiki. I've been expecting you. Please, my Lords, have a seat." They each sat down but Taru, who stood with his arms folded across his chest. The fat man's name turned out to be Shosuke Kumaru. He was indeed a retired physician and specialized in curing lung diseases and certain poisons. He had worked mostly with the Fourth Squad but never bothered to become a soul reaper. "It's very nice to see al of you Lords. I haven't seen you since the current Head's wedding." The Kuchikis shifted uncomfortably. "How is the marriage going so far? Is the Lady doing a good job?"

Ginrei spoke up. "Actually, Shosuke, that's why we want to see you. We want our current Lady gone and we'd like to commission you to find the easiest way to have her taken care of." Shosuke leaned back in his seat. "You want me to find the easiest way to kill Lady Kuchiki?" Ginrei nodded. "Yes, but her death can't be too quick. We'd like it if the illness dragged out as long as possible. Perferably, a few years if no children can be born during." Shosuke stroked his long beard and tapped his fingers on his desk. "I could inject her with anthrax."

"What does it attack?" Ginrei looked as if he had won the lottery. "The disease attacks the lungs. They get blisters on then and eventually your Lady will lose most of her ability to perform most tasks without breaking into couching fits. She will start couching out blood and within three of four years, she will die." Ginrei was smiling maniacally. "What of children she might have?" Shosuke looked as if he might burst into laughter. "Love making will become painful to her and the disease will spread to any children she might have inside her. The child will not survive."

Ginrei and he elder sitting next to him shook hands and laughed triumphantly. They then each shook Shosuke's hand and discussed payment. Taru, on the other hand, regarded them with disgust. He knew that they had to be stopped, but if he even spoke out against them, he himself would be killed. And God knew what would happen if he told Byakuya. Taru wasn't necessarily selfish, but he wanted to live. He wanted Hisana to live. What he didn't know is if he cared more about his life, or Hisana's. The thought alone gave him such grief. And guilt.

* * *

Hisana sat in front of her vanity set and smiled brightly. Byakuya sat behind her lazily while reading a book. She smiled at him through her mirror and hoped that he saw her. He didn't so Hisana turned to pout at him. He glanced at her shortly, smiled and returned his attention to the book he was reading. Hisana sighed and shuffled over to him and laid her head on his chest. Byakuya subconsciously played with her soft hair. Hisana smiled and mumbled, "Byakuya, what shall we do tomorrow. I know you have work, but what about when you get home?" Byakuya put the book he was reading down and smiled deviously.

"Don't worry. I all ready have something in mind, that I know you'll enjoy." Hisana started to trace random designs on his chest. "Will we be outdoors?" Byakuya nods while picking up his book again. "Will we be outside of the manor?" He nods again. "Sounds like fun." Byakuya grins at her and mumbles, "And don't forget we have the mandatory party that all nobles must do for anniversaries." Hisana let out an exasperated sign and an annoyed scowl. "Why do we have to go to a party that's full of people that hate the fact that we're together? Let alone married."

Byakuya looked down at her solemnly and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Jealousy, my dear, is an awful thing. You can't condemn them for it, for they've already been condemned with the feeling alone." Hisana nodded against his chest though she was still upset. She would never let him know that though. Things got way to complicated.

The next day Byakuya surprised her with a picnic in the Rukon District where they met. The area around where they sat was lush and green and a small pond laid adjacent to them. They almost silently enjoyed each other's company and took in the beauty surrounding them. It was nice to be alone with Byakuya, but Hisana didn't feel as happy as she could've. Byakuya noticed this and after a while asked her about how she was feeling.

"Hisana, is there something wrong?" She shook her head quickly and played around with some grass. "It's just that, I've been here almost two years and we've been married a year; I just thought people would be over it by now," she mumbled. "I understand how you must be feeling Hisana, but like I said, they will continue to feel this way. There's nothing we can do about it." She looked as if she was going to burst. Her gaze narrowed and they had a dark blaze to them.

"That's easy for you to say! You're not the one being constantly insulted! You're not the one with the pressure of having a baby on their backs! You're not the one being looked down to or sneered at, or antagonized! I'm just sick of all of the crap I have top take from these people." She took a few breaths and slumped back down, covering her face with her hands. Byakuya understood that she had been holding in these emotions for some time,. so he wasn't to angry with her. He just rubbed her back soothingly.

Eventually, when she was done crying, he was called away for work. She enter her home alone and started for their room. She wanted a long nap before the party that evening. Greeting her in the room, was not Shilon, but a different maid. Her name was Kimiko "Shilon has taken ill, so I'll be replacing her Milady." Hisana smiled warmly and sat in a chair. "Would you please bring me some tea Kimiko." The girl nodded and started for the kitchen. She returned with a hot cup of tea and Hisana drained it quickly. She then drifted into a sound sleep.

While she was sleeping, Kimiko cleaned the room and took the empty dishes to the kitchen to be cleaned. She then went into Ginrei's room to give him his tea. He was sitting with some of the other Elders and Lady Akiyo and they were talking quietly. Kimiko went over to them and said, "She drunk the tea you ordered me to give her. Now, please, will you release my little sisters." A muscular elder unsheathed his sword and went over to her. In one stroke, she was on the ground bleeding to death. "Thank you for your services to the family. We will send you to an eternal paradise," he said. The Elder had done what they needed to do. Hisana would die. And nothing could stop them now.

* * *

_**I tried to make those Elders as evil as possible today. And please don't confuse this Shosuke with the new Captain of Squad Three. That was just ironic, Sorry for the long wait. I might always be like that till the conclusion of the story. Well, I hope you'll keep reading anyway! Pleez Review!**_


	13. Despair

**_OKAY READERS! I'm back on a roll. This chapter takes place about two years after the contents of the previous chapter. By The Way this is one of the last chapters... There's gonna be one after this and and an epilogue then that's it... But I do have a super huge surprise for you at the end. I'm sorry I've kept you waiting and I hope that you're still reading  
So with out further ado..._**

* * *

Byakuya shut his eyes harshly to the pained screams of his wife. He should be happy that his child and hers was finally coming, but there was only the sad fact that he was forced to face: the child was originally due in May. It was December. Alone in his room, he could only convince himself that the pain she was going through was his fault. When she first discovered her pregnancy, she was ill. She had aggressive chest pains that usually had her bedridden. Before that, he let her rest often. It was one day in which he insisted she lie with him. She, being a dutiful wife, obliged.

When her nurse told him about Hisana's growing child, she also came with the obvious news that her condition was precarious, and that she should be resting constantly. He remembered when he had first went to visit her during her lying in. His beloved Hisana was as pale and wan as the moon. He couldn't look at her without getting lumps in his throat and stomach. She still, despite her illness found time to smile and joke with him. Unfortuneatly, his sceduale with the Thirteen Court Guard Squads was going more and more hectic, so he had less time to see her. By the time he came home, she was soundly asleep. And if she was awake, it was usually an emergency.

Byakuya paced about his room a bit to calm his nerves. He didn't know why he had been nervous since he had already though of the worse case scenario for Hisana: the child would be lost. It wasn't as if the child could survive at only five months of growth, so he prepared himself for her eminent sorrow. He didn't understand himself when it came to his nonchalance regarding the child's death. he simply felt that worse things could cause his heart to break. The worst scenario for himself was the thought that Hisana might die. He couldn't comprehend her death as much as he could comprehend a life without air. He wouldn't live. It was that simple.

As Byakuya thought this, he was interrupped by a frantic knocking on his door. He opened the door, only to find his grandmother, Setsuna staring at him with glassy grey eyes and her plump face was damp with tears. Her nose and cheeks were bright red and every part of her uttered sadness, misery and defeat. She could say nothing though, she just stared at him as if to apologize or offer news or words of comfort. Byakuya, feeling sick, took her into his arms and held her while she emitted harsh loud sobs. He felt her tears seep through his haori and tried to swallow the tears that were threatening to spill. He needed to keep outside composure while his insides were churning and breaking and thumping. He could not break. Warriors never broke.

Later, Byakuya walked slowly into the room in which Hisana had given birth. She was asleep when he saw her. Her face was still pale, and she was as limp and unmoving as death. Byakuya sat next to her sleeping form and brushed some lose strand of hair from her face. It was then that he forgot what a light sleeper she was, and he watched Hisana'a eyes open slowly. She blinked a few times then glanced up at him and let out a small smile. Tears were already falling down her face, but she must not have noticed. "Byakuya."

He forced himself to look away, for if her looked at her he would break. Instead her held her hand, which was cold and hard for a while. "Hisana, can you tell me what happened?" Hisana's smile faded and she turned away from him. "I fell. I was out, looking for Rukia and I was tired when I returned home. Then I fell. That's all I remember." She looked back at him. "Byakuya, look at me." Byakuya turned his head slowly and the wave of nausea hit him along with a deep pain in his chest and throat. "I'm sorry, Byakuya." He broke then. The levees keeping any emotion from falling broke and he buried his head in her chest. He didn't cry but he didn't keep composure either. "It's not your fault. Not your fault."

* * *

A few weeks later, Hisana was on her feet despite her doctor's orders to stay in bed unless she had to move to get food or the like. She didn't immediately go out to look for Rukia, but she did a few chores around her home. She had morning tea with Lady Setsuna and afternoon tea with the other noble Ladies. She also made sure all of the housework was attended to and that the meals were schedualed properly. All in all it was like a normal day. Hisana found that if she didn't talk or think about the horrible heartrending year she's had, all would be well.

Hisana hadn't spoken to Byakuya in a few days. He was always busy and she didn't want to disrupt when he rested. Despite being with him for four years, Hisana had never seen Byakuya shed one tear. Even when she lost the child, he didn't cry. He sobbed a lot out of fury but never cried. Perhaps he was incapable of showing such emotion. Hisana wouldn't put it past him.

When she grew tired of working, she retired to her room to take a nap. Hisana thought that maybe she was taking her past year too lightly. All of her miseries were clearly the Gods passing judgement on her. She was no different than her mother. She was an abandoning person and she felt as if she deserved anything that they gave to her, but Byakuya didn't have to suffer for her failings. It wasn't fair and it never would be.

As Hisana entered her room, that painful yet familiar feeling shot through her chest. It was as if a demon's hand was squeezing the air out of one of her lungs and another demon was stabbing the other lung. The pain drew her to her knees and she gripped her pink kimono in pain. She knew what was coing next; and she coughed roughly. Blood fell onto the floor as Hisana covered her mouth with her other hand. The pain was blinding. she struggled to fight back tears and coughed repeatedly. Blood covered her pretty kimono and the floor. Even when the coughing stopped, the squeezing and stabbing in her chest didn't. As the pain reached its peak, as it always did Hisana let out a loud sorrowful scream and fell to the floor.

She had found that the part when her pain came at its highest was strangely riveting. It was like the feeling of ecstasy in lovemaking. It brought pain and yet the happiness that it was almost over. She always saw white behind her eyelids. the difference was that everytime this happened, she was all alone. as she thought this, fear entered her body. The manor was strangely quiet and deserted. None of her maids were close by at the moment and neither was Lady Setsuna. And Byakuya... Another rack of pain hit her as she thought of how far far away he was at this moment of terror. This moment when at last she was able to admit that she was so very afraid. When the pain finally receded, Hisana closed her eyes in defeat and the storm of tears eventually put her to sleep.

That was how Byakuya found her when he returned home that day. His day was irritating since many of his comrads couldn't seem to get along and were misinterpreting battle symbols. He came home in a bad mood which his grandfather made much worse. "It would be wise of you to look into finding a new bride, Byakuya..." And so on. Byakuya dismissed him coldly and proceded to his room. He was ambushed by annoying flirtatious Ladies and their batting eyelashes. He simply ignored them. He wanted to be alone with Hisana and prehaps feel some kind of peace. But his night would cause him more pain and chaos.

When Byakuya was able to grasp the situation, he knelt down o Hisana and checked that she was breathing. It seemed that she was only asleep, but Byakuya decided to be cautious. He placed her in their bed gently and went to find a doctor. He almost cursed himself for not being at home to care for her. Then he realized that his being around her wouldn't keep her from being ill. On his way to find a doctor, byakuya ren into one of the Elders, his uncle Shiro.

"Byakuya, we must talk." Byakuya, forgeting abour noble protocal, rudely but gently oushed the old man aside. "Later," he said over his shoulder. Shiro grabbed Byakuya and forced him to turn around. "Byakuya, please there is something I must say to you." Byakuya faced him suspiciously. "Byakuya, I feel like I will not be alive much longer and I just want for you to forgive me." The old man dropped on his knees and kissed Byakuya's robes. "I'm sorry." Byakuya helped the man to his feet. "What have you done to me?" Shiro never gave him a response.

The old man went to bed that night and prayed for Hisana'a health and cursed himself for all he had done to that woman and Byakuya. He died that night. A man forgiven; a man saved.


	14. Resolve

_**Hello**** my loves! Well after quite a long hiatus, I return with a new chapter! Within the next week I will post as much as possible but after that (meaning the epilogue), I'm not sure. But for now, lemme leave you with something incredible and awesome and death defying. (Well, not really, but you know what I mean)**_

* * *

The scent of plum blossoms would curse him now. She always smelled like those flowers that he once adored so much, but now he almost choked when the scent wafted through the manor. He hated the way their petals fell, because they reminded them of how she was naturally graceful. Their pale, pink color reminded him of her skin, as did the softness of the petals. He hated, especially, that such meaningless little things, flowers, could remain alive, and grow, and flourish, and reproduce while Hisana would not. He hated that while all would continue to happen, he would be in a constant state of silent agony. His family would still bask in their power, women would still throw themselves at him, the Elders would still act like they could control him. But he, as a man, ceased to exist.

He had strength, physically, but he never fathomed having to face the world without her. He didn't prepare himself for his family's petty triumph. He wanted to vomit whenever they looked at him and dared to smirk or grin foolishly. To his family, he was normal, and he performed his duties as to be expected. He lost friends though. After Hisana's death, he ceased speaking to Kaien. Kaien hadn't done anything to him, but he simply felt unworthy of sympathy from anyone.

Byakuya felt as if all he had to do was protect Hisana better than he did. He was given a gift and all he had to do was protect it. He didn't give her all he could. He didn't have proper medicines or food. He wasn't around her when she was at her sickest. he failed her in the end. But the one fact, that tore into his heart was that she blamed herself for not giving all she could to him. She called herself a burden, when really, he would've given all he had and more for her to live and spend their lives together. If she was a burden, he was naïve and selfish. He pretended that her illness wasn't as bad as it seemed, and yet it took her life. Oh, he was a fool.

He was with her when she died. After years of suffering from this illness, she was ghost pale and her voice was strained, rough and deep, very unlike what he remembered. She spoke to him in apologies. And her simply didn't know what to say to her . He tried reassurance and flattery, but she was too lost in her tirade. Hisana never saw him in a state of weakness, and the first tears he shed around her, she didn't even see, as she was then dead.

Her funeral was beautiful. The sun shined on that day and those plum blossoms fell, just like at their wedding. Her casket was a lavender colors and was covered in flowers and letters from all of her friends. Byakuya simple stood there and kept his composure as she was laid to rest. He sat through moving speeches and a rather rowdy reception without saying a word. His mouth stayed in a straight line and his eyes were either on her casket or closed. When he at last retired to his room, he laid on his bed and immediately, the smell of plum blossoms hit him and he wept, clinging to whatever of her was left.

And for years and years, he remembered her. And he recalled her plights. The sister she always looked for and tried her hardest to find. As a last attempt to give her peace and prove his love, he made it his goal to find that sister of hers. When he did, he had nearly given up hope, but there she was. An almost mirror image of Hisana. He took the girl into his home swiftly, but still felt like he owed her something, something he could never give her. So he did the one thing that would break his heart; put her to the back of his mind, if only to get through the day.

So he hated those flowers, because before the plum blossoms bloomed, Hisana lived, and he focused his anger on them for their life, took hers.


	15. Epilogue

_**Alright the final chapter. You've all been lovely readers, and remember that I have a surprise for you at the end of this fanfiction! So enjoy. I love you all. (Warning: The first sentence is a SPOILER)**_

* * *

Sosuke Aizen's arrest led to a flurry of happiness and peace throughout the soul society. With the death of the Espada led to a controversial blessing to the Soul Reapers. As all thirteen captains and their lieutenants stood in a meeting, rumors of their blessing flew. With the death of the Espada, does to one that killed them get their power? Head Captian Yamamoto clicked his cane against the ground to get their attention. "Listen carefully. We all know that something very important happens when and Espada is killed in battle. Captain Kurotsuchi and squad twelve have discovered that power."

Mayuri stepped forward and said in his raspy voice, "It seems that when an Espada dies, the souls of the dead they have absorbed are released, thereby meaning that these released souls are able to collected and retuned to their physical forms." Renji stepped forward. "Hang on. Does this mean certain people can be brought back from the dead." Mayuri smiled crookedly. "That's precisely what it means. Nemu and I have made a list of all the people that can be brought back to life." With that he took out several scrolls and handed them to each captain.

"Anyone of the soul reapers that killed an Espada will be given the choice of who they want to be revived," said Yamamoto, "And that includes anyone who's not a lieutenant, the Visords and the substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurusaki. You may choose of anyone on the list that corresponds with the Espada you killed. You may choose to benefit the soul society or to benefit yourself, but if I sense any trickery, I will dispose of you and whoever you brought back to life. Captains Zaraki, Kyoraku, Kuchiki and Kurotsuchi have the options of bringing back someone from this list. Between captains Kuchiki and Zaraki, you may bring back two. Decide amongst each other. This meeting is over. You're dismissed."

Everyone filed out the room reserved but spoke excitedly when they were out of earshot of the head captain. Renji read Byakuya's lists excitedly. "This is all incredible captain. You have very powerful options. Some of these warriors are way before your time." Byakuya nodded but continued, uninterested toward his own barracks. Out of nowhere, Kenpachi Zaraki leapt in front of them. "Hey. I don't feel like picking out two people to revive. SO you take the list from that big, ugly Espada we killed." Byakuya scoffed. "I wondered what the head captain would give you such responsibilities any way." He took the scroll from Kenpachi and continued onward.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kenpachi growled. Byakuya kept walking. "It means that you couldn't even handle a child's task." Kenpachi snarled and lunged for Byakuya but he had disappeared before Kenpachi could make contact.

At his own barracks, Byakuya read through Kenpachi's scroll and noted several possible candidates. Before he could read his own, he heard a knock at the door. "Come," he said softly. Rukia entered his room slowly. "I ope I'm not disturbing you, Brother." Byakuya faced her. "No, you're not. Do you need something, Rukia?" Rukia went and sat next to him while opening her scroll. "I killed one of the Espada and I do have someone I want to bring back, but I don't want to seem selfish." Byakuya looked over the scroll and asked, "Who is it?"

"Kaien Shiba." Byakuya froze, then looked at her. She looked down at her hands ashamed. Byakuya stared at her then back at the scroll, thinking of something to say. "Kaien Shiba is a very powerful soul reaper and therefore a beneficial choice that will help all of the Soul Society. If you choose Kaien Shiba, no one would disagree, or find you to be selfish." Rukia looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you brother. Who are you choosing?"

"I'm not sure yet." Rukia picked up is scroll and opened it.

Byakuya's mind drifted elsewhere. He longed to do as Rukia did. Make a decision that would benefit him and everyone else, but he just picked men that would help when it came to war and battles. He honestly didn't know if such a decision could be made on his behalf. He didn't know anyone that would please him and the rest of the Soul Society. Rukia gasped audibly and Byakuya looked at her concerned. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes filled with tear and she closed the scroll before her tears could make the ink run on the scroll. Byakuya took the scroll and read through it carefully. Each name seemed unfamiliar to him. His eyes scanned the names until he read the words that stopped his heart.

_Koru, Daimo_  
_Kuashu, Satsui_  
_Kuchiki, Hisana_

* * *

_**Okay guys! There we go! This fanficiton is over but guess what... You get a SEQUAL.**_

_**Thanks all for reading and putting up with my slow updates. I love you. Look out for the Sequal Soon...**_


End file.
